Un Deseo de Año Nuevo
by sistercullen
Summary: Bella Swan esta estudiando para cuidadora de ancianos. Comienza las practicas en la residencia " Amanecer" allí le confiaran el cuidado de un anciano llamado Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva historia.

Creo que diferente.

En uno de esos ataques de inspiración que tengo y como siempre juzgar vosotras…

…pero eso si; luego no me abandonéis a mitad de camino que me vengo abajo ok?

Si gusta bien y si no ; pues no pasa nada.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama si es mia.

UN DESEO DE AÑO NUEVO.

**Aquella misma mañana; cuando salí de mi casa; colgué las pocas pertenencias que necesitaba y marché hacia la residencia de ancianos de Forks.**

**Recien empezaba las practicas en geriatría y estaba como loca de contenta. Pues cuidar ancianos era lo que yo ansiaba hacer desde que tuve edad de razonar.**

**Quizas se debiera a mi abuela Marie y la paciencia y cuidados que tuve con ella.**

**Papá trabajaba todo el dia y no podia hacerse cargo. Yo conbinaba a la perfeccion mis tareas escolares con el cuidado de mi abuela.**

**Cuando murió decidí dedicar mi vida al cuidado de las personas que no habían tenido tanta suerte como mi abuela.**

**La residencia " Amanecer" era una casa de tres plantas, con un amplio jardín y vistas impresionantes.**

**Estaba apostada justo en un claro del bosque; donde los ancianos gozaban de las vistas.**

**Cuando me abrieron la puerta, respondí con una sonrisa.**

**-Hola, soy Bella Swan.**

**La mujer que me miraba, correspondió de seguida a mi saludo, imitándome.**

**-Hola.- me tendiío su mano.- Soy Alice. Encantada. La jefa no está , pero me ha dejado encargada para que te guie en este tu primer dia.**

**Pasé delante de ella y me maravillé de lo amplia que era.**

**-Te adjudicaremos varios ancianos Bella. Así es como trabajamos aquí.- Alice me sonreía y yo a ella. Los pasillos eran largos pero amplios y los ancianos iban y venían mirándome extrañados.**

**-Aquí en esta lada están los encamados. Estos forman parte de las enfermeras. Ya que su tratamiento es mas delicado. Tú te encargaras en tus practicas, primeramente de uno. Su nombre es Edward Cullen y prácticamente no habla.**

**Asentí y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación del ancianito que debia cuidar.**

**Sigo¿? Besos hermosas!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola nenas!

Luego os digo!

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertencen las trama si, ok?

**UN DESEO DE AÑO NUEVO**

**La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y sentado en una silla de ruedas de espaldas a nosotras se hallaba el anciano.**

**Verlo en aquella situación me encongió el corazón. Era tan triste vivir en aquella soledad…**

**-¿Edward?.- La voz de Alice, amistosa y sutil hizo que el viejecito moviese su mano izquierda con dificultad y girara la silla de ruedas.**

**Él debería estar acostumbrado a aquella absoluta penumbra y se dirigió a nosotras , bordeando la cama con agilidad.**

**-¿Te parece bien si encendemos la luz, Edward?.- la voz de Alice; cariñosa, daba seguridad a mi estado de nerviosismo.**

**Él no dijo nada. Se detuvo delante de nosotras y mi compañera bajó la mano a la altura de su cadera, apoyó ésta en la pared y encendió la luz.**

**El hombre cerró los ojos a causa de la luz y los fue abriendo poco a poco.**

**Cuando los tuvo completamente abiertos miró a Alice con severidad y luego a mi.**

**-Mira Edward; Esta chica es Isabella y se encargará de ti, a partir de ahora. Veras como haces buenas migas con ella.**

**Le sonreí, ante la explicación de Alice y él ni se inmutó.**

**Estudié las facciones de aquel hombre con detenimiento. Sus ojos era extraños…su rostro, su cuerpo, todo él parecía un anciano medio cadavérico; pero sus ojos; en ellos habia una juventud que centelleaba en cada mirada.**

**Me sonrojé al sentirme observada por él y bajé la mirada. Debió de darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando con demasiado detenimiento.**

**-Hola .- le dije, algo azorada.- Soy Isabella Swan. Espero seamos amigos; Edward.**

**Me acerqué a él; como hacia con todos los ancianitos que conocía y le dí un suave beso en su mejilla arrugada. Observó todos mis pasos y sus ojos no dejaron de mirarme ni un solo segundo hasta que me aparté de él.**

**No hablaba. No se inmutaba. Ni un gesto si quiera. Mirada de indiferencia total. **

**-Bueno, Edward. Ya sabes; si necesitas algo apreta el timbre de al lado de la mesita de noche. Isabella vendrá a ver lo que necesitas y ayudarte en lo que pueda.-le dijo Alice con complicidad y guiñándole un ojo.**

**Parpadeó.**

**Y se volvió lentamente y marchó con la chirriante silla de ruedas hacia la ventana cerrada.**

**Alice cerró la puerta y me miró con preocupación.**

**-No te asustes, es un hombre que no da problemas. Pero no es nada sociable. Llegó hace unos dos años y se sumió en un estado de mutismo, del que no ha salido.**

**-¿Entoces, sabeis si él llegó hablar cuando era joven?.- pegunté, pensativa**

**-No; el médico que lo lleva nos dice que sus cuerdas vocales están perfectas y que no tiene ningún problema para hacerlo. Es simplemente que no quiere.**

**-Hmmm…**

**Alice me cogió una mano y me la acarició dulcemente.**

**-Mira sé que va a ser difícil; pero es buen hombre. Le cojeras cariño.**

**-Si.**

**Me reafirmé a mi misma aquello y Alice me llevó hacia la sala de cambio. Allí me dio una bata blanca, unos zuecos y unos pantalones. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y me dispuse a ayudar en la cocina.**

**A la una de la tarde los ancianos debían de comer y un poco antes de la hora, llamé a la puerta de Edward para avisarle.**

**-¿Edward?**

**No me contestó. ¿Qué pretendia, que lo hiciera?**

**Abrí la puerta y me sometí de nuevo en aquella penumbra que me ponía nerviosa.**

**Él estaba de espaldas a mi. Igual que como lo habíamos dejado Alice y yo; hacia un par de horas.**

**-La comida está lista. ¿Vas tu solo o quieres que te lleve?.- Pregunta imbécil lo sé;pero debia de hacerlo. No quería hacerle ver que estaba mas imposibilitado de lo que realmente estaba.**

**Esperé pacientemente una contestación y caminé hacia él, sacando el seguro de la silla y cogiendo las agarraderas de esta, para sacarlo de allí.**

**-Con todos mis respetos; no sé como puede vivir en esta oscuridad. Hace un dia bellísimo.**

**Nada.**

**No contestaba.**

**Me costó terriblemente sacar la silla con su ocupante de aquella habitación. Me pareció ver una sonrisilla en su rostro; cuando comencé a soltar juramentos contra la silla y el marco de la puerta que me habia hecho los nudillos polvo.**

**Las mesas estaban preparadas y la cocinera silbó al vernos.**

**-Esto si que es nuevo…**

**-¿Qué?.- le pregunté, acercando a Edward hacia una mesa y poniendo nuevamente el seguro de la silla.**

**-Edward nunca sale a comer- Siempre le llevamos la comida a su habitación. Esto es un milagro.**

**Cerré los ojos y alcé los ojos; incrédula.**

**Fui con ella y miré el rostro de Edward interrogante. Sus ojos todavía estaban semicerrados; pues las ventanas estaba abiertas y el sol entraba a sus anchas.**

**Le sonreí abiertamente y crucé los brazos.**

**-Gracias Edward.**

**Y entonces hizo algo que me descolocó; llevó la mano a su cabeza, he hizo como si se peinase con los dedos. Aquello era gracioso hasta mas no poder. Ya que él carecía completamente de cabello en su cabeza.**

**Al notarse que las hebras de su pelo ya no se encontraban allí, bajó la vista y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia abajo.**

**Me dio lastima, me acerqué a él y le cogí la mano, dándole tranquilidad.**

**-Seguro que debiste tener un cabello precioso, Edward.**

**Él me miró con una expresión indescifrable y me enterré en sus ojos verdes. **

**-Edward era muy guapo de joven, Isabella. Edward enseñale a Bella la foto que llevas en el bolsillo siempre.- La cocinera; Jane, lo miraba impresionada y se reia al hablarnos.**

**Le miré interrogante y él alzó un brazo y se rebuscó en el bosillo de su pecho. Me tendió una fotografía; algo arrugada y le sonreí de nuevo para infundarle seguridad.**

**Fruncí el ceño al ver la imagen de aquel joven en la foto.**

**Parecia haber sido recortada de una revista de modas. Era perfecto. Mandibula fuerte, pomulos altos, labios perfectos, cejas pobladas y aquellos ojos verdes…era Edward; sin duda…y aquel cabello desordenado, que le hacia ver tremendamente sexy. De sus labios salía un cigarrillo encendido y su cuerpo tenso y duro daba ganas de suspirar; lo que me recordó que llevaba mucho tiempo sin un hombre que me besara; porque estaba suspirando por la foto de un anciano…**

**-Eras guapísimo,Edward.- suspiré. Le tendí la foto y lo miré fijamente.**

**Sus ojos estaban aguados. ¡Estaba comenzando a llorar!. Me puse a su altura y lo abracé.**

**Sentí como sus brazos se alzaban y me recorrían la espalda. Cerré los ojos y me estremecí.**

**Su pecho desgarbado se pegó al mio, y no me dio asco aquel contacto. Me sentí dichosa por haber creado aquel vinculo con él; llevando horas trabajando en la residencia.**

**Noté como intentaba contener el llanto y me separé un poco de él, acariciándole el rostro.**

**-Seguro que has tenido una vida plena; Edward. Yo haré que tu vejez también lo sea.- Y ante aquellas palabras su llanto se hizo mas potente y me asusté.**

**Se soltó de los amarres y cayó al suelo, armando un gran revuelo entre los demás ancianos.**

**Llamamos al celador que se encargaba de cargarlos: Jacob; y lo volvió a poner en sus silla.**

**Edward no me miró mas aquel dia. Tampoco comió , ni cenó. Se encerró en su habitación y de allí no salió en toda la tarde.**

**Cuando salí aquella tarde de la residencia, quise pasarme por la habitación de Edward para despedirme. Pero el doctor nos habia dicho que no lo molestaramos…y así lo hice.**

**Al salir me encontré a Alice que se ajustaba el bolso, con premura y sonrió.**

**-¿Nos vamos?**

**-Si.- le dije.**

**-Mira, Edward me ha dado esto para ti.**

**Alice sacó una flor hecha de papel de su taquilla. Miré la flor algo emocionada y corrí hacia su habitación para darle las gracias.**

**-Edward.- susurré, al llegar a su lado.**

**Mirando hacia la ventana. Completamente cerrada. Allí estaba él…**

**-Gracias.- volví a decir bajito.**

**Suspiré ante su indiferencia, y me acerqué a él para besarle la mejilla.**

**Puse con lentitud mis labios en su rostro; sintiendo las grietas en la piel; producidas por la vejez y abrí los labios en un beso de total gratitud.**

**Ahora fue él el que suspiró, bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos y los puños con fuerza.**

**-Adios, hasta mañana.- susurré, llevando su flor en mis manos.**

**Continuará…**

**¿Les gustó? Espero que si…este fice tendrá los capítulos asi. Mas bien cortitos. ¿se merece algún review? Espero que si, ejejeejejje…besotes nenas.**

**Las quiero muchooooo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí de nuevo; para que no me olvidéis, ejjejejej…

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mia.

**UN DESEO DE AÑO NUEVO**

**CAPITULO 3**

**Los turnos en aquella residencia eran demasiados largos para poder conjugar debidamente mis estudios con aquellas prácticas.**

**Bufé algo agobiada. Ya llevaba dos semanas en "Amanecer" y mis responsabilidades habían aumentado en aquel tiempo.**

**Me encargaba completamente de Edward y también de la cocina; pues la cocinera: Jane, se habia hecho daño en un brazo y yo, estúpida de mí, me ofrecí voluntaria.**

**Se podría decir que mi trabajo de técnico oficial en geriatría se habia ido casi al garete en aquella residencia.**

**Edward ; que cada día parecía mas arisco y malhumorado, no me daba apenas trabajo. **

**Alice me habia pedido que fuese monitora, más que nada para hacer ejercicios mentales con ellos y hacer artes plásticas para que emplearan las manos y tuviesen la mente ocupada.**

**Edward era reticente a todo esto….**

**Ultimamente, por deseo expreso de él, tocaba a la puerta antes de entrar. Se habia molestado infinitamente, al entrar un dia y pescarle, viendo una serie de papeles y fotos que guardaba en uno de sus cajones. Así que antes de nada toqué con mis nudillos la puerta color blanco; esperando contestación.**

**El chirriante sonido de la silla de ruedas acercándose, hizo que se formara una sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**La puerta se abrió ligeramente y esperé a que alejara lo suficiente para poder abrir.**

**Pasé el umbral de la puerta con determinación y busqué a Edward con la mirada.**

**Allí estaba.: Desgarbado, maltrecho, pero con aquellos ojos verdes que parecían vivos y jóvenes, pese a la edad que tenia.**

**-¡Hola, Edward!.- saludé amigablemente, acercándome.**

**Le acaricié el rostro; como hacia con todos los demás ancianos y pude ver como cerraba los ojos ante mi contacto.-¿Vendrias al comedor?.- le pregunté, sin alejar la mano de su rostro.- Hoy hay cuenta cuentos, y quiero que cada uno de vosotros explique una historia. La mas bella tendrá un premio.**

**Su mirada se endureció en un principio; pero luego como si algo genial se le hubiese ocurrido, sus ojos emitieron una chispa especial que me desarmó.**

**-¿Te apuntas?.- pregunté sin despegar mis ojos de aquel mar verde…como el jade.**

**Edward asintió y curvó ligeramente sus labios en una sonrisa algo seductora.**

**Pude ver perfectamente los atisbos de su juventud en ella, y un pensamiento descabellado pasó por mi cabeza.**

**Cerré los ojos y negué lentamente con la cabeza, rodeándolo y echando mano a las manetas de silla.**

**-No.- siseó Edward.- Ya lo hago yo; aún no estoy impedido para hacerlo.**

**Me quedé de hielo. ¡Edward habia hablado!**

**Fui hacia él para encararlo y me apoyé con las manos en sus rodillas, lo miré ilusionada por su gran avance y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción.**

**-¡Has hablado, Edward!...estoy tan feliz.- apuntillé regalándole la mejor de mis sonrisa. Me erguí y le dí paso para que avanzara hacia la puerta y seguidamente al comedor. Yo iba tras de él y llevé las manos al cielo y me pegué un pequeño baile en pos de aquella victoria.**

**-Vaya…vaya…Bells ¿A que viene tanto fervor?.- la voz de Jake a mis espaldas me hizo lanzar un suspiro de alivio.**

**Me volví y lo estreché entre mis pequeños brazos; ya que Jake era un gigante indio de los que hacen historia. Un ejemplar como ese; solamente nace una vez y sin posibilidad de repetirse.**

**-Edward..Edward ha hablado.- susurré.**

**El interpelado, paró con sus manos la silla de ruedas y se giró algo molesto.**

**-Tampoco estoy sordo.—inquirió en una mueca de desagrado. Volvió a girarse de frente y rodó con su silla hasta el gran comedor.**

**Jake y yo nos miramos; de nuevo sorprendidos y sonreímos abiertamente. Era todo un avance, y yo me sentía algo percursora de aquello.**

**Caminé deprisa hacia el comedor, siguiendo a mi enigmático ancianito y me despedí de Jake con las manos.**

**Ya se habia apostado en una de las mesas ,al lado de Maria, una ancianita encantadora que se ponía y quitaba las gafas, con un extraño nerviosismo; que yo ya habia superado.**

**Me apoyé en la mesa principal , ya que de esta manera tenia plena visión de todos los que estaban concentrados allí y les sonreí abiertamente.**

**-Tengo un juego….**

**-¡Un juego, un juego..!.- Demetri, se levantó de la silla y con andar lento se acercó a una silla mas cercana.**

**-Si, un juego. Espero les guste.- dije.- Por puro acto reflejo mi vista se fue al reloj de mi muñeca y alcé las cejas extrañada.**

**En aquella residencia el tiempo parecía pasar muy deprisa. Ya hacia mas de cinco horas que habia entrado y se me habia pasado excesivamente rápido.**

**-Quiero que me cuenten un cuento. Bueno, en realidad, quiero que nos lo cuenten a todos. Un cuento, bien inventado o bien alguno de esos que ustedes saben de su juventud.- mis ojos volaron hacia Edward, quien me miraba sin pestañear; con aquellos increíbles ojos verdes…tan jóvenes y suspicaces para su edad.- Grabaré todos y cada uno de ellos. Para que ustedes puedan escucharse y lo grabaremos para hacer una copia a cada uno; para cuando quieran puedan escucharlo….- reí ante lo mas evidente.- Habrá un premio ; el que ustedes elijan. El ganador pedirá un deseo.**

**-¿Un deseo?**

**No me habia dado cuenta de que Alice habia llegado y estaba escuchando con atención; junto a otra señora, bellísima de ojos miel y cabello color caramelo. Me sentí algo cohibida y me sonrojé.**

**Lo supe porque la cara comenzó a llamearme. **

**-Si.- carraspeé.- Un deseo de año nuevo. Pronto llegaremos a unas fechas muy señaladas y como todos sabeis hay muchas personas aquí, que solo nos tienen a nosotros y vosotros mismos. En la medida de lo posible me encargaré que ese deseo, el que quiera que sea..claro está, que esté dentro de mis posibilidades se haga realidad.**

**-¿Eres un hada?.- Jasper Withlock, se ajustó las gafas y sonrió; como nunca lo hizo antes.**

**-No. Pero intentaré serlo.**

**La señora que estaba al lado de Alice, paseó lentamente hacia mi; sin apartar su mirada; aquella mirada ..me era conocida…**

**La desconocida, se paró al lado de Edward, le tocó el hombro y le sonrió mirando a los ojos de él ,y mirándome a mi, alternativamente.**

**Siguió el camino que llegaba hasta mi persona y alzó su brazo,saludándome.**

**-Hola; Isabella. Soy Esme. La dueña de este centro. – Su sonrisa, me embrujó y casi me dejó sin habla, también; porque se me habia trabado la lengua y no podia despegarla.**

**-Enc…enca…encantada. Señora.- Tomé su mano y apreté con firmeza.**

**-Bien.- dijo, ella complacida.**

**-Hummm..si…bien….Sólo Bella..por favor.- dije, acordándome , que habia emitido mi nombre completo.**

**-¿Solo Bella?.- Maria que por enésima vez se quitaba las lentes, miró hacia nosotras con extrañeza.**

**-Si.- dije.**

**-SoloBella. Me gusta.**

**Esme y yo; nos miramos y sonreímos con calidez.**

**-¿Cuándo empezaremos con los cuentos?.- Era , Demetri, intentando meter su dentadura en la boca; pues era nueva y no se hacia con ella.- ¿Empezaremos hoy?**

**-Alice y yo, recorreremos las habitaciones y nos la contareis a nosotras. Luegos las pondremos en el cd y se votará por la mejor¿Qué os parece?**

**Todos aplaudieron al unisono. Esme me atrajo hacia ella por la cintura y me abrazó.**

**-Te hemos estado buscando toda la vida. Bella.- susurró en mi oído; emocionada.**

**Continuará….**

**Cortito, ya lo sé; pero ya dije que este fice tendría los capis cortitos. Ok?**

**Besos hermosas…¿adivinan por donde van los tiros¿'?¿?¿ jejejejej…Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Mañana interaré actualizar "The Priest" Besos corazones Espero vuestros reviews como una loca, ejejejjej!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas!

Aquí estoy de nuevo con " Un Deseo de Año nuevo"…

Nos leemos abajo; ok?

**UN DESEO DE AÑO NUEVO**

**Capitulo 4**

Alice y yo, recorreremos las habitaciones y nos la contareis a nosotras. Luegos las pondremos en el cd y se votará por la mejor¿Qué os parece?

Todos aplaudieron al unisono. Esme me atrajo hacia ella por la cintura y me abrazó.

-Te hemos estado buscando toda la vida. Bella.- susurró en mi oído; emocionada.

**-No…yo…solamente hago mi trabajo señora.- le dije duditativa, los ojos de aquella mujer eran increíblemente intensos.**

**-Nada de señora. Llámame, Esme; por favor. Y cambiando de tema. ¿De donde has sacado la idea del cuento?**

**-No sé. Se me ocurrió de golpe. Quiero saber hasta donde llega su imaginación, a veces los trato como si fueran algo parecido a los niños…**

**-Apuesto a que están mas que felices; Bella. Alice me ha comentado que están muy contentos contigo en general.**

**-¿En general?.- Mi labio inferior, tembló.**

**-Sí; claro. Siempre hay alguno mas cascarrabias que otro… no te preocupes; no es nada a lo que no estemos acostumbrados…**

**-¿Edward …esta contento conmigo?.- la pregunta que llevaba haciendo mi mente hacia varios segundos, salió de mis labios sin pensar.**

**Esme miró hacia el lugar donde estaba el anciano, y Edward, le sonrió con complicidad.**

**-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú? Edward ha avanzado mucho desde que tú estas aquí; en estos dos años que Edward lleva en la residencia, nunca se ha mostrado mas gentil que ahora. Debo reconocer tu mérito, Bella y creo que él también lo cree.**

**-¿Gentil?.- tragué en seco. Edward estaba la mayoría de las veces amargado y con cara de perro buldog.**

**Esme emitió una suave carcajada y me acarició el cabello desde la coronilla hasta las puntas; en una actitud muy cariñosa.**

**-Edward es un familiar mío. Te agradezco mucho todo lo que estas haciendo por él. Y sin en realidad quieres saber si él está contento contigo ; solo debes de preguntárselo.- Esme miró de nuevo hacia el lugar donde estaba posicionado Edward con la silla de ruedas y me apretó las manos con calidez.- Me voy Isabella. Voy a despedirme de Edward, pasaré de vez en cuando por aquí; no tanto como quisiera, pero de verdad me es completamente imposible venir mas seguido..**

**-No se preocupe; los ancianos estarán bien.- le aseguré, emitiendo un carraspeo antes de hablar.**

**-Eso ya lo sé, pequeña. Ahora dejame que le diga a Edward unas palabras. Mi tiempo se agota…**

**La miré anonadaba. Cruzaba el comedor con una majestuosidad digna de una reina de cuento, cuando llegó hasta donde Edward, se dobló sobre sus rodillas y se puso a la altura del anciano. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y le hablaba y acariciaba una ternura tan intensa como sus ojos.**

**De repente la idea de que Edward y Esme fueran padre e hija, me pareció casi lógica. Aquellos ojos ; aunque de distino tono, eran igual de intensos a la par.**

**Caminé hacia Alice, quien tenia una discursion con el señor Jasper Withlock.**

**-Jasper…sabes que no puedes comer siempre todo lo que quieras….no es bueno para tu salud.- le hablaba de manera cansina, como si aquello se lo hubiera repetido infinidad de veces.- Un dia tendras un problema por ser tan glotón. ¡Parece mentira! ¿Dónde lo metes? Deberias estar como un tonel y mira el cuerpecito que tienes.**

**Jasper elevó una ceja y se quitó las lentes, en una imagen que me pareció de lo mas seductora.**

**Alice lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos y seguidamente explotó en una escandalosa carcajada.**

**-¿Estas intentando ligar conmigo, Jasper Withlock?.- Alice, aún se acercó mas, al rostro del anciano y le susurró.- Si tuvieses unos treinta años menos. Te aseguro que no te escaparías indemne de esto. Eso te lo aseguro.**

**Esta vez fui yo la que se rió sonoramente y me llevé la manos al estomago que me dolía ya de tanto espasmo.**

**-No está bien reírse de los sentimientos de los demás.- La voz de Edward; algo puntillosa, me hizo girarme en seco. Aquella voz habia cambiado ligeramente desde la ultima vez que la escuché…parecía mas joven; mas viril…¿mas sexy? ¡Dios mio, Isabella Swan! Estas perdiendo totalmente el norte.**

**-No nos estamos riendo; Edward. Sólo estamos intentando dar un poco de juego al hecho de que pasemos tantas horas juntos….¿Tú no has pensado que si tuvieses unos años menos, quizás te gustara Bella? .-Alice, hizo un mohín y se acercó a Edward, limpiando las gafas de Jasper ,con su bata de trabajo.**

**-No tiene nada que ver con la edad. Uno puede envejecer de cuerpo; pero tener la mente joven y el corazón.- espetó Edward; algo duro con Alice.**

**-Oh, vaya Edward, pues dudo que tú seas ese modelo que dices. No eres un dechado de entusiasmo y jovialidad precisamente.- inquirió Alice, algo hosca.**

**-Déjalo, Alice Empecemos con los cuentos …¿Qué te parece Edward?.- le dije, mirando el reloj y frunciendo el ceño al ver la hora a la que habíamos llegado. Era muy tarde para mí.**

**Mañana a ultima hora de la noche, tenia un examen de curas…y no habia estudiado nada para ello. En la residencia todavía no me dejaban curar las personas que tenían llagas a causa del poco movimiento y de la mala circulación; Ósea que estaba megapez en aquello.**

**-Creo que hoy no es dia de cuentos.- farfulló Edward, mientras giraba las ruedas de su silla y se marchaba con la vista clavada en el suelo.**

**-Edward…- susurré.-Mañana tengo un examen y no he estudiado nada…comprendelo..ademas mi turno ya ha acabado.- le dije, casi abalanzandome sobre él.**

**-No te preocupes. Estudia.- Me dijo, mientras me miraba el rostro de una manera indescifrable.**

**-Si.- dije, insegura.- Hasta mañana, Edward.**

**-Si Dios lo permite; así será.**

**Ví como desaparecia en su silla de ruedas , camino hacia su habitación. **

**Suspiré y fuí hacia los vestuarios para dejar en mi taquilla el uniforme.**

**Me despedí de Alice y del resto de los ancianos que estaban en el comedor.**

**Cuando llegué a mi casa, estaba tan rendida que no pensé en otra cosa; nada mas que en ducharme y comer una manzana, mientras que leia con detenimiento los apuntes de la clase que tenia el examen.**

**No sé en que momento me quedé dormida..pero fue un sueño tan extraño…**

**Estaba como en otro tiempo.**

**No sabia decir si era el pasado o el futuro; pero de lo que estaba segura es que no tenia nada que ver con el tiempo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos de mi vida.**

**Caminaba con un vestido de gasa, era de un azul turquesa, era holgado, pero la caricia de su tejido me daba una sensación de excitación nunca antes percibida con ninguna otra prenda.**

**El sol acariciaba con sus rayos mi rostro y todas las partes donde mi piel quedaba expuesta; pero habia un tortuoso anhelo en mi.**

**Caminaba a prisa y vislumbré a alguien que esperaba por mí en la esquina de la puerta de una heladería, caminé aún más de prisa y me agarré al cuello del hombre que esperaba por mi.**

**De los labios de varón, salió mi nombre en un susurro ardiente.**

**Yo sonreí, victima de tanta felicidad.**

**Besé su cuello; perfectamente perfumado, amizclado. Separé mi rostro, para comtemplarlo y sus labios impacientes hicieron impacto sobre los míos, dejándome perdida en un extasis infinito, aquel beso, no era ni por asomo, parecido a los que alguna vez podían haberme dado alguno de aquellos novietes que habia tenido.**

**Aquel beso era urgente, tanto como sus manos, que apresaban mi cuerpo al suyo; duro,y atlético.**

**Su lengua danzaba con la mia; un baile sensual, que provocaba gemidos por las dos partes.**

**Yo no respiraba apenas y él debió notarlo; porque alejó sus labios, dejándome perdida en su ausencia.**

**-No sabes lo que me haces,Bella.- dijo aquel hombre; mientras que yo abría los ojos y lo observaba cambiando mi rostro alucinado al del horror…¡Era igual que aquella foto que me habia enseñado Edward! ¡Era Edward!...**

**Continuará….**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado…y aquí esta,tal y como prometi….mañana Barbaro. Sé que muchas andais como locas para que suba otro, ejejjejejej, sois tan pervers como yo! Besotes nenas; las quierooooooooooooooo!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola otro dia mas; chicas!

Me alegro de que estéis ahí; al otro lado, ejejejejej!

Para las preocupadas; que sois todas; estoy mejor; bastante mejor.

Y ahora no me enrollo; que supongo querréis leer el siguiente de Un deseo…

Los derechos sobre los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Sthephenie Meyer; yo solo los sumerjo en historias de mi loca cabecita.

UN DESEO DE AÑO NUEVO

Su lengua danzaba con la mia; un baile sensual, que provocaba gemidos por las dos partes.

Yo no respiraba apenas y él debió notarlo; porque alejó sus labios, dejándome perdida en su ausencia.

-No sabes lo que me haces,Bella.- dijo aquel hombre; mientras que yo abría los ojos y lo observaba cambiando mi rostro alucinado al del horror…¡Era igual que aquella foto que me habia enseñado Edward! ¡Era Edward!...

…

Capitulo 5.-

El examen; fue bien. Pero desde luego, podia haber ido muchísimo mejor.

No habia podido dormir; prácticamente nada y eso sin contar, con la recurrente sensación de hormigueo allí donde un Edward joven y tremendamente sexy me habia puesto sus labios.

Casi me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Llamé a la Residencia después de las clases y avisé que no me encontraba bien.

Puse una excusa barata, lo sé. Una gripe en primer estado. Eso era una bomba para los residentes allí, y yo; en aquellas circunstancias un virus con patas. Cuanto mas alejada estuviese del centro; mejor que mejor.

Aproveché para hacer varios recados y limpiar mi departamento.

Tambien hice las tareas del dia y antes que me diera cuenta; ya se habia echado la tarde encima.

Salí de mi apartamento con la firme idea de ir a ver a Ángela; una de mis amigas.

Al poner un pie en la calle; desde el primer minuto, me sentí observada y seguida.

En varias ocasiones, volví mi rostro hacia atrás, en busca de la persona que me hacia sentirme incomodada.

No era de noche; pero a la hora de volver de casa de Angela; sin duda lo seria. Tendria que aceptar de una maldita vez; la invitación de Mike, su primo y dejar que me llevara a casa.

Al llegar a la fachada de la morada de Angela, suspiré. Piqué al timbre y ella me abrió con una sonrisa tierna, en su rostro oliváceo.

-Hola, querida…cuanto tiempo…

Le dí un fuerte abrazo y ella me correspondió con serenidad, me guió hacia dentro y entonces me sentí libre de aquella mirada que sentía en mi espalda, al caminar.

-Mike, no ha dudado ni un minuto en coger su moto y "volar " hacia aquí; cuando le dije que quizás venias de visita.- dijo en un susurro, mientras caminábamos hacia el salón-comedor.- Está loco por ti…¿No te gusta ni un poquito, Bella?

Yo sonreí y sentí mi rostro arder.

-No me disgusta. ¿lo podíamos dejar ahí?.- hable, también en voz baja.

Angela me sonrió antes de traspasar el umbral de comedor.

-Es suficiente. – rió, tapándose la boca.

Mike; estaba tecleando el piano de cola que la madre de Angela tenia en un rincón del salón; al vernos entrar a éste, su gesto se endureció y me miró intensamente. Buscando alguna clase de reacción por mi parte.

Yo le sonreí y él también lo hizo; se acercó hacia su prima y hacia mi, y me saludó con un sumo interés.

-Hola Bella. Verte siempre es un festin para mis sentidos.- dijo en un deje ronco.

Me envaré; por alguna extraña razón la frase de Mike no habia surtido el efecto deseado en mi e incomoda me separé de su cercanía buscando una silla para sentarme lo mas lejana a él.

-Hola Mike.- le dije; mirando seguidamente a Angela que fruncía el ceño; preocupada por mi actitud.

-Ven, siéntate aquí, Bella.- Me dijo ella; preocupada por mi reacción.- Cuéntame, cuéntale a Mike. Que tal las practicas en la residencia…

-¿Haces practica en una residencia?.- preguntó Mike, arrastrando una silla y sentándose justo al revés; con el respaldo delante de su pecho.

-Sí. Es una residencia de ancianos. Y la verdad, estoy muy contenta. La mayoría de ellos son encantadores….

-¿La mayoría?.- fue Angela quien preguntó.- ¿Hay algún incordio, supongo?

Mike rió con sarcasmo y dio un puñetazo a la palma de su mano.

-¿A quien hay que dar un buen susto?.- dijo con deje burlon.

"Imbecil", pensé.

-Bueno; en realidad hay un anciano que es auténticamente bipolar. Mira por las rendijas de las persianas completamente cerradas. Cuando comencé las practicas no hablaba y hacia todas las comidas en su habitación. En general; Edward es un buen hombre. Pero su mal humor a veces me ahoga. Es como si impregnara la desconformidad que tiene con su cuerpo. Parece un alma joven encerrada en un cuerpo envejecido…oxidado…- susurré, diciendo estas ultimas palabras.

-Venga; Bella. ¿Qué película viste ayer? ¡Ya echaste a volar tu imaginación otra vez!.- Las afirmaciones de Mike me estaban poniendo furiosa. Y me estaba replanteando seriamente que me llevara a casa. ¿Desde cuando no me habia dado cuenta que era un gilipollas? Bueno; en ese momento..ya era suficiente. Si habia llegado a opinar el algún momento que era guapo, con aquellos ojos azules, aquel cabello rubio extremadamente liso y aquel aire de niño bueno que lo rodeaba como una estela…Me estaba desarmando por completo. ¡Era un autentico patán; un fuera de serie,; sin duda!

-Anoche, estuve estudiando.- solté como un insulto; mirándolo de pasada.- Os estoy contando lo que ese anciano me provoca….- sonreí. Ha habido momentos dulces; en los que me he encontrado con esos ojos verdes que tiene y he conectado con él. Sé que le gusto..

-¿Qué le gustas? ¡Sin duda! ¡Sera viejo verde!.- bramó Mike ; levantándose de la silla y caminado hacia el mueble bar.- A nadie le amarga un dulce.-espetó con obviedad. ¡Cerdo!

Apreté los puños con fuerza y lo miré iracunda.

-No lo he dicho en ese sentido Mike. Edward es el anciano mas educado de la residencia. Tiene unos modales sin mácula. Ha debido de ser un hombre extremadamente educado; sin duda. No quiero que ofendas a mis abuelitos. Porque ofenderlos a ellos es ofenderme a mi…

-Si que te tomas a pecho tu trabajo; Bella.- ironizó él ; mientras sacaba dos cubitos de la cubitera y se los ponía en un vado de tubo. Luego alcanzó una botella y volcó su bebida en el vaso. Posó sus dedos como garras ; en él y lo llevó a sus labios. Aquellos labios, finos y crueles.

-Me gusta el trabajo para lo que he decidido formarme. Es muy gratificante, ver como te sonríen, como te acarician; cuando se sienten queridos.- Miré a Angela con ilusión.- Le das alguna que otra tarea para que se sientan utiles, los incentivas para que desarrollen su imaginación…ahora hemos organizado una especie de concurso. El anciano que gane; deseará algo y se le concederá…claro, todo dentro de las posibilidades.- mi conversación iba dirigida a Angela en todo momento; que me asentía con la cabeza tan emocionaba con mi discurso, como yo.- Tienen que inventar un cuento; o alguna vivencia de ellos, el mejor, será recompensado.

-No sé porque.. pero creo que ganará ese tal Edward.- murmuró Mike; al que habia olvidado por completo.

Lo miré dura y le increpé.

-Pues si lo hace; no hay problema. Tendrá su deseo; su deseo de año nuevo.

Angela palmeó.

-¿Asi es como lo habeis llamado?.- preguntó jubilosa.- ¿Un deseo de año nuevo? ¡Que bien Bella, te veo feliz y realizada! Me alegro inmensamente por ti ; en serio.

-¿Y que clases de deseos realizaras; Bella? ¿Ese viejo…si te pide un beso, se lo daras?.- Otra vez Mike, estaba harta de él…

Pero de repente volví a sentir aquel hormigueo en mis labios. La marca del Edward joven de mis sueños. Me ruboricé y evité mirar a Mike; para ocultar mi vergüenza .

-¡Te has puesto colorada! ¿Qué quiere decir esa reacción Bella?.- Se paró ante mí, seco y acusador y me levanté para encararlo.

-No te importa; desde luego. Tú no eres nada mio. Y no te debo explicaciones.- Miré a Angela.- Me voy, se esta haciendo tarde y no quiero que se me haga de noche por el camino. No. No te levantes; no hace falta. Ya sé el camino. No abandones a tu visita. Adios Angie.- Miré a Mike y bufé.- Michael.

Caminé con paso seguro hacia el pasillo y pude escuchar como el mierda aquel, me llamaba suavemente. Abrí la puerta de la calle y la bruma del crepúsculo me envolvió.

Era demasiado tarde; habia calculado mal. Se me haría de noche a mitad de camino.

Miré hacia ambos lados para cruzar la calle y oí una moto zumbar, en la parte trasera de la casa de Angela.

Me hice la desentendida al ver como la moto iba lentamente hacia mí. Sin duda era Mike; no hice caso a su bocina, ni a sus voces amortiguadas por el casco.

-Bella. Sube, te llevo a tu casa….- la voz de Mike, ensuciaba mis oídos; no quería mirarlo. No quería tener nada que ver con él…

Caminé mas a prisa y él atravesó la potente moto en mi camino; lo miré completamente enfadada e intenté sortearlo.

Él se bajó e intentó cogerme a la fuerza y montarme en la moto; pero yo forcejeaba con él; para persuadirlo.

-Eh…

Nos volvimos ambos.

Justo de frente a nosotros habia otro motorista. No podíamos ver su rostro; porque al igual que Mike, llevaba el casco puesto.

-Metete en tus asuntos imbécil.- rugió Mike mientras me agarraba de la cintura e intentaba subirme en la moto.

-Yo consideraré cuales son asuntos míos; y cuales no. Deja a la chica…

-¡Vete a la mierda!,- farfulló Mike.

El desconocido caminó hacia nosotros y noté como Mike se envaró al sentirlo pegado a mi; me llevaba mas de una cabeza y su cuerpo duro casi se pegó al mio.

-Te digo que la sueltes. Ella no quiere que tú la lleves. Dejala marchar.

Mike sonrió para si mismo.

-¿De donde ha salido el colgado este?.- susurró para sí.

Yo con la mirada perdida; intentaba buscar algún rasgo escondido tras aquel casco, que reconocer.

-¿Prefieres que te lleve yo? Prometo ser un verdadero caballero.- Me sugirió con una voz aterciopelada.

-Si.- dije sin pensar.- Lo prefiero; sin duda.

Mike se quedó allí parado mientras con paso vacilante caminaba con aquel motorista; terriblemente sugestivo. Se montó en la moto; inmensa. Y yo lo hice detrás de él. Me agarré a su cintura y el rugido del motor nos envolvió.

Recargué mi cabeza durante el trayecto sobre su espalda y sentí como me estremecía de manera literal.

Sin preguntarme porque y cómo; llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento sin haberle dado instrucciones algunas de donde estaba ubicado éste.

Al bajarme lo miré achicando los ojos.

-Sabes donde vivía.-afirmé.

Él asintió, sin decir nada.

Bajé la cabeza. No debia de ser una paranoica. Debia ser agradecida.

-Gracias por traerme a casa. ¿A quien debo estar agradecida entonces…me dices tu nombre?

Oí su risa y me ruboricé. Era la risa mas encantadora y sexy que habia escuchado en mi vida. Mi corazón como el aleteo de un colibrí; comenzó a bombear sin ritmo y casi hiperventilé cuando me buscó la mano para apretarla.

-Edward.- susurró apretando mi mano.

Entonces giró la marcha y salió zumbando de mi lado.

Edward…por extrañas casualidades de la vida..mi caballero andante; también se llamaba Edward.

Al subir al apartamento, ví que el teléfono tenia el pilotito en rojo y que parpadeaba. Habian llamado y dejado mensajes.

Entré en la cocina y comencé a prepararme la cena; cuando ya me hube saciado y leído alguno de los capítulos de mi libro favorito; me acordé del aparatito y escuché.

-Bella. Edward…Edward está muy mal…se lo han llevado. No sé si saldrá de esta….

Continuará….

Chicas….¡AHHGGGG! ¿Qué les pareció? Jejejjeje…me encanta que me manden a matar o algo por el estilo…simrpe las dejo en el suspense. Bueno…ya me diran. Besos de todo corazón. Las quierooooooooooooooo!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas.

No sé quien me dijo que no me demorara mucho en escribir el siguiente capitulo de " Un deseo…" por si Edward no vivía para contarlo… y casi tiene razón.

Bueno…os dejo con el capi nuevo y deseando que os guste. Besos. Nos leemos abajo.

**Los personajes de la saga Crespusculo pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer yo he argumentado una historia y los he ubicado ahí.**

**UN DESEO DE AÑO NUEVO**

**Capitulo 6**

Sin preguntarme porque y cómo; llegamos a la puerta de mi departamento sin haberle dado instrucciones algunas de donde estaba ubicado éste.

Al bajarme lo miré achicando los ojos.

-Sabes donde vivía.-afirmé.

Él asintió, sin decir nada.

Bajé la cabeza. No debia de ser una paranoica. Debia ser agradecida.

-Gracias por traerme a casa. ¿A quien debo estar agradecida entonces…me dices tu nombre?

Oí su risa y me ruboricé. Era la risa mas encantadora y sexy que habia escuchado en mi vida. Mi corazón como el aleteo de un colibrí; comenzó a bombear sin ritmo y casi hiperventilé cuando me buscó la mano para apretarla.

-Edward.- susurró apretando mi mano.

Entonces giró la marcha y salió zumbando de mi lado.

Edward…por extrañas casualidades de la vida..mi caballero andante; también se llamaba Edward.

Al subir al apartamento, ví que el teléfono tenia el pilotito en rojo y que parpadeaba. Habian llamado y dejado mensajes.

Entré en la cocina y comencé a prepararme la cena; cuando ya me hube saciado y leído alguno de los capítulos de mi libro favorito; me acordé del aparatito y escuché.

-Bella. Edward…Edward está muy mal…se lo han llevado. No sé si saldrá de esta….

…**.**

Bella Pov.

Miré mi reloj por última vez aquella madrugada; esperando que la gestora de recepción buscara en aquel lento ordenador la ficha de la hospitalización de Edward Cullen.

La chica, a la que unas enormes gafas oscuras le pendían de la punta de la nariz, masticaba chicle y el sonido se me hacia cada vez mas insoportable.

-No veo a nadie que haya ingresado con ese nombre…- alzó los ojos con la mayor de las tranquilidades.- ¿Esta segura que está en planta?

-¿Planta? ¡Que sé yo de planta! Yo solo sé que Edward Cullen ha tenido un amago de infarto y lo han trasladado al Hospital General de Forks. ¿Es este no?

La gestora me miró y asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de hacer aquel odioso ruido con el chicle entre sus dientes.

-Miraré en los boxs de urgencias. Es posible que todavía no le hayan adjudicado una habitación.

La maldita volvió a teclear sin descanso y yo me apoyé en el mostrador , llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

Aún no entendía mi impulso de salir pitando en busca de Edward aquella noche al escuchar el mensaje telefónico de Alice.

Al llamar de nuevo a la residencia; alguien totalmente desconocido para mí, habia cogido el teléfono y me habia mandado hasta aquí…y aquí estaba; haciendo jirones la sudadera manchada de lejía que habia cogido del cubo de la ropa sucia antes de salir.

-Si.-dijo la gestora de información.- Aquí está.- Edward Anthony Cullen; esta en el box 7.

-¿Y eso donde está?

-Siga este pasillo y mire la numeración de las puertas que hay en un lado y en otro.

-Gracias.

-Oiga…

Miré a la gestora con gesto de asco.

-¿Es algún familiar?

-Si.

No me dijo nada mas.

Con avance rápido fui hacia el pasillo y alcé la vista para ver los números que estaban pegados a un lado de cada puerta.

"Box 7"

Suspiré un par de veces y piqué con los nudillos en la puerta.

Esperé unos segundos y cuando hice el movimiento para accionar la maneta, la puerta se abrió.

Un hombre rubio, con los ojos dorados me miró y sonrió seguidamente, alternando la mirada con el anciano que reposaba en la cama de aquella estrecha habitación de hospital.

-Ehmmm..soy Bella Swan.- me presenté. Ofreciendo mi mano.- Vengo a preocuparme por el estado de Edward….¿Como se encuentra?

El hombre miró mi rostro con intensidad y apretó mi mano con la suya.

Aquel hombre estaba terriblemente helado. Y su piel que parecía de terciopelo, al contacto con la mia, parecía tan dura como una piedra. Aquello me asustó por unos segundos; pero al oir su aterciopelada voz, olvidé todo aquel asunto.

-Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen…

Abrí mucho los ojos.

-¿Pariente de Edward?

El hombre no pestañeó y sonrió condescendientemente .

-Si. Soy pariente de Edward. – Caminó hacia Edward que dormía plácidamente y lo miró con gesto preocupado.- He podido recuperarlo; pero no creo que otra vez pueda hacerlo. El corazón de Edward está maltratado y cansado de vivir. Debemos prepararnos para que un dia u otro suceda lo peor….

Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta…

-¿Él..él se va a morir…?

Carlisle me miró con una expresión indescifrable y sonrió; sin que este gesto le llegara a los ojos.

-¿Acaso no lo ves; Bella? Es un anciano. Su maquinaria es vieja y esta oxidada. Hoy he podido hacer algo por él. Mañana quizás no haya tanta suerte.

-Ha dicho que su corazón esta maltratado y cansado de vivir. ¿Por qué Edward es asi? ¿Por qué es tan malhumorado y se aparta tanto de la gente?

Carlisle caminó hacia mí y me evaluó con la mirada.

-¿Eres tú la Bella Swan de la Residencia Amanecer?

-Si.

-Esme está muy contenta contigo.

Los colores subieron a mi rostro y bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Tambien es pariente de Esme?.- pregunté algo atontada por su intensa mirada.

-Si; es mi esposa…

-Vaya….

Reimos ambos y aquella fue en realidad un momento intimo.

Aquel hombre parecía mirarme con ternura y yo con la admiración del que puede salvar una vida con sus propias manos. Algo así como un semi-Dios.

-Salgamos de aquí.- me dijo.- Te invito a un café y mientras te hablo de Edward; por lo que tengo entendido te tiene en alta estima; aunque no lo creas.

Yo miré al doctor Carlisle mientras saliamos del box en busca de los ascensores que iban a la cafetería. No me pasaba desapercibido el enorme atractivo de aquel hombre y de cómo suspiraban varias de las enfermeras cuando pasamos a su lado. Desde luego la tal Esme, debia de tenerle una confianza ciega a un hombre tan guapo y atractivo como aquel.

Al llegar a la cafetería; miró el reloj. Ya apuntaban las cinco de la mañana.

-En una hora acabo mi turno.- me dijo mientras nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa; al lado de un gran ventanal.- Y bien Bella….¿sabes? Tienes un nombre precioso. ¿De donde viene?

-De Isabella. Papá siempre me llama Isabella. Para mí es demasiado largo .-Sorbí con algo de ruido el café y el doctor sonrió con ganas.

-Esme está muy emocionada contigo y "tu deseo de año nuevo".

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y volví a ruborizarme.

-¿Se lo ha contado?

-No hay secreto para nosotros. Todo lo que concierne a Edward lo tratamos en casa; con la familia.

-Ah.

Pensé en aquello. "La familia".

Quizas niños; porque aquel hombre que tenia de frente a mí no debia de tener mas de treinta años.

-¿No tienes hermanos, Bella?

Negué con la cabeza; haciendo mover todas las suaves ondas de mi cabello.

-¿Y tu familia? ¿Vives sola?

-Si vivo sola. Mi padre vive lejos de aquí y mi relaccion con él se ha enfriado bastante desde que mi abuelita Marie murió….es algo de lo que me duele hablar….

- Si; perdona.- Me dijo, alcanzando mi codo y dando tenues golpecitos con su mano congelada.- No me gusta verte triste, ya he visto suficiente al ver la cara de horror que has puesto al ver a Edward descansando en la cama del box.

Me estremecí.

-Es todo tan frio….

-Edward agradecerá que cuando despierte estes con él.

-Yo…- titubeé.

-Bella, no creo que haya nadie que desee ver mas.

Aquello me dejó un amargo sabor de boca.

Un horrible pitido hizo que los ojos color bronce del doctor se dirigieran a su cintura y se disculpó.

-Bella. Debo ir a reconocer a un paciente de urgencias. Si no te importa ve con Edward. Cuando despierte, llama a una ambulancia privada y que lo envíen de nuevo a la residencia. Tú ve a descansar, Esme se lo hará saber a Alice y a los demás trabajadores. No te preocupes. No habrá problema.

Su cara se acercó a mi rostro y un dulce beso en la mejilla me sorprendió.

-Eres encantadora Bella. Ahora ve con Edward. Apuesto que en cuanto Edward " te sienta " en la habitación se despierta rápidamente.- Sonrió y con pasos rapidos se alejó de aquella mesa, donde hacia breves segundos estábamos los dos sentados.

Me levanté algo turbada y me dirigí a la barra a pagar.

-El doctor Cullen la ha invitado señorita.- La señora de la cafetería me sonreía con entusiasmo.

Cuando llegué al box de Edward, lo encontré en pie e intentando dar unos pasos hacia su silla de ruedas.

-¡Edward! ¿Se puede saber que haces?

Se giró y apoyó su mano en la cama para no caerse al suelo.

Llegué hasta él y lo rodeé con mis brazos para que no cayera y ambos caimos a lo ancho de la cama; quedando yo encima suyo.

-¿Bella? .- pude escuchar una risita encantadora saliendo de sus labios.- Si entra cualquiera puede pensar que estas intentando pervertir a un débil ancianito….

Me levanté rápidamente de él y lo miré mas detenidamente.

Algo en Edward habia cambiado.

Lo observé mientras se enderezaba y caminaba hasta la silla de ruedas. Su caminar era lento; pero firme.

¿Me estaría volviendo loca?

Se sentó en la silla y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

¿Podia ser cierto lo que veía?

Edward parecía haber rejuvenecido ligeramente en dos días que no lo veía…

Continuará…..

¿Qué os parece chicas?

Ahora creo que lo veréis todo mas claro….

Jejejjejejej! ¿reviews?

Os lo agradecería enormemente.

Besos corazones. Os quieroooooooooo!


	7. Chapter 7

Chicas…..ahhhh."Un deseo de año nuevo" por fin….

Creo que alguna de vosotras no me habeis mandado a los Vulturis de milagrito puro, jijijijij….

Asi es que como os lo debo preciosas lectoras y amigas, aquí lo teneis.

Disfrutad de él y nos leemos abajo.

Sistercullen.

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia por el contrario si es mía.**

**Besos! (tenia que escribirlo)**

**UN DESEO DE AÑO NUEVO**

Llegué hasta él y lo rodeé con mis brazos para que no cayera y ambos caimos a lo ancho de la cama; quedando yo encima suyo.

-¿Bella? .- pude escuchar una risita encantadora saliendo de sus labios.- Si entra cualquiera puede pensar que estas intentando pervertir a un débil ancianito….

Me levanté rápidamente de él y lo miré mas detenidamente.

Algo en Edward habia cambiado.

Lo observé mientras se enderezaba y caminaba hasta la silla de ruedas. Su caminar era lento; pero firme.

¿Me estaría volviendo loca?

Se sentó en la silla y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

¿Podia ser cierto lo que veía?

Edward parecía haber rejuvenecido ligeramente en dos días que no lo veía…

…**..**

**Capitulo 7.**

Despues de aquel incidente con Edward y su corazón; todo cambió ligeramente en mi vida.

Y por supuesto; en la suya. Sin apenas darme cuenta, cuando lo observaba sonreía y en sus ojos se podía vislumbran un atisbo de esperanza por vivir. Me sentía bien por aquello; para que nos vamos a engañar, pero también me tenia completamente intrigada.

En las semanas sucesivas, las visitas de Esme ; cuando ya se habia puesto el sol, se hacian intimas con Edward y casi siempre, él la acompañaba a la salida. Si, porque he de decir que la vez que lo ví en el hospital de pie, intentando acercarse a la silla de ruedas. No fue la única ni la ultima. Edward, por imposible que parezca, parece haber recuperado la sostenibilidad de sus piernas y camina bastante erguido para ser una persona de avanzada edad….

…porque Edward debe tener una edad bastante avanzada por supuesto. Aunque cada vez que lo miraba, se me antojaba verlo, mas y mas joven.

Por otra parte estaba el chico de la moto. El también llamado Edward.

Hacia un par de noches; al salir con Angela a tomar una copa al bar del centro; ví a un tipo como él, que nos seguía, incluso llegó a entrar en el local y sentí su mirada impasible como me taladraba la espalda.

Habia algo terroríficamente familiar en aquel rostro. Tanto que a veces se me metían ideas locas en la cabeza completamente inconcebibles. Y mucho menos proclamarlas en voz alta. Me las guardaba para mí. Si. Desde luego, aquello era lo mejor.

Otro frente que tenia abierto era la historia. El deseo de año nuevo me llevaba de cabeza. Alice habia tomado la suficiente información, sobre cuentos y vivencias de los ancianos.

Edward se habia negado en redondo a contar nada de su vida y muchos menos enhebrar una fábula. Decía que aquello era cosas de críos y que él ya estaba muy crecidito para entrar en esos juegos.

Una tarde, me propuse hablar con él y llamé a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Edward?.- Mi voz serena, no sonó muy alta. Ya que podía estar dormido y no quería molestarlo.

La puerta se abrió y mis ojos se encontraron con los de él, ruborizándome en el mismo instante.

-Bella. Pasa.- dijo con voz pausada.- ¿A que debo este honor?.- En ese momento alzó una ceja y su boca se torció en una perfecta sonrisa ladina.

La verdad sea dicha, desde el incidente en el box, huía de él. Edward me hacia sentirme insegura y cuando sus ojos se clavaban en los míos sentía la dura necesidad de apartar la mirada e hiperventilar.

Aquel anciano me hacia sentir cosas parecidas a un típico enamoramiento de adolescente. ¡Y yo no estaba enamorada de Edward! ¡Ni si quiera me gustaba!

Claro; que llegué a la conclusión que le tenia en tanta estima, que estaba confundiendo sentimientos.

Bajé la cabeza de nuevo y suspiré.

-He venido a tratar de persuadirte.- Lo miré a los ojos de nuevo.- Eres el único que falta. La historia. Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decirte.

Me quedé plantada en el centro de la habitación y lo ví moverse tranquilamente hacia un pequeño mueble y agarrar algo del interior. ¡Era un cigarrillo!

Lo miré furiosa y seguidamente me quedé boquiabierta al ver con que elegancia se encendía el cigarro, sin hacerme apenas caso.

-De algo hay que morir.- dijo finalmente, después de arrojarme el humo a la cara.

"Te desea"

Aquello me vino a la mente.

Recordé aquello que me dijo una vez en un pub, una amiga del pueblo de mamá; a la tierna edad de trece años.

"Si un chico, te hecha el humo a la cara cuando está hablando contigo Bella. Es que te desea; no lo olvides"

Me reí y negué con la cabeza. Comenzaba a padecer algún tipo de locura. Recé para que fuera transitoria.

-¿Y ahora de qué te ries, Bella?.- Permanecía inalterable, de frente a mí, fumando ladeadamente.

-De nada…de nada. Edward. ¿No quieres tu deseo de año nuevo?.- le sonreí.

Aspiró con mas fuerza su cigarrillo y se volvió hacia la cama, sentándose en ella.

-No albergo ninguna clase de deseo; Bella. Al menos ninguno que sea posible.

Me acerqué a él y me arrodillé. Cogí una de sus manos y las acaricié con fuerza.

-Seguro que has tenido una vida intensa. ¿No te gustaría compartirla con los demás…conmigo?

Sus cejas se juntaron y pude ver un gesto de dolor. Edward debia de haber sufrido mucho, a pesar de su belleza de juventud, no tenía de haber sido muy feliz; dadas sus reacciones.

-No tengo nada que pueda compartir. He sido un maldito egoísta toda mi vida. ¿Crees que ahora voy a cambiar a ese respecto? Pides un imposible Señorita Swan. Un imposible.

Me deshice de su mano y erguí mi cuerpo para observarlo.

-Siempre se está tiempo para cambiar. Para aprender de nuestro errores, y redimirnos Edward. No lo olvides. No te voy a rogar, ni nada por el estilo, pero si me gustaría saber algo mas de ti, ya que tu vida es un misterio infranqueable….

Me giré en redondo y me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

-Bella….¿En serio te gustaría saber de mí…de mi vida?.- Sonreí, y la sensación de triunfo me embargó. Me giré en redondo y caminé hacia él de nuevo.

-Por supuesto.- le dije, sin perder la sonrisa.- Vamos a hacer una cosa Edward. A partir de esta noche, después de cenar, vendré aquí; a tu habitación y me contarás cualquier cosa que te venga a la cabeza. Un cuento, una vivencia…la historia de un amor….

Su risa, me hizo perder la mueca de mis labios.

-¿Eso te intriga Bella? ¿Te intriga mi vida amorosa?

No pude controlar mi cerebro y mucho menos mi lengua.

-Si. Me llama poderosamente la atención.- dije abruptamente.

Volvió a reir y yo, volví a ruborizarme como una estúpida.

-Siéntate.- agarré una de las sillas que habia para las visitas y la acerqué hacia la cama. Donde él se hallaba sentado.- ¿En realidad, qué quieres saber?.- me preguntó sin dejar de mirarme con insistencia.

-Tu primer amor. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cómo era? ¿Te casaste? ¿Tuviste hijos?.- Era una autentica ametralladora humana. Oí como volvía a reir y se pasó una de sus manos por la cabeza.

Miré aquel gesto y casi me ahogo por la sorpresa.

En la calva de Edward…Si, en aquella cabeza que hacía unos meses estaba casi lampiña…

….se observaban pequeños puntos; como si hubiera sido operado de un trasplante de cabello.

Volví a fijar la mirada en sus ojos y pestañeé incrédula con la boca abierta.

-No hubo un amor Bella. Hubo mujeres, si. Pero no un amor de leyenda. No llegué a echar raíces en una mujer, ni añoro haberlo hecho. Mi familia era suficiente para mí.- Alzó las cejas divertido y rozó con uno de sus dedos mi mejilla.- Quizás tú puedas explicarme mejor eso que yo. Mira…hagamos una especie de pacto. Yo contesto a tus preguntas y tú a las mías…a mi también me interesa tu vida…..¿ Es aceptable no?

Asentí con la cabeza; algo ensimismada. Todavía estaba digeriendo lo que me habia contado Edward. No habia tenido nadie a quien amar….o quizás no habia querido amar a nadie….pero sin lugar a dudas lo habían amado….

-Pero has debido de tener muchas chicas que babeaban por ti.- Afirmé, haciendo que él se levantara de la cama y me diera la espalda.

-No me han faltado las mujeres, Bella. En mi larga existencia dejé de creer en el amor; como sentimiento espiritual y mucho mas en el ámbito carnal. He conocido el amor de mis padres y hermanos; pero nunca sentí el amor con el que un hombre se debe a una mujer.

Tragué en seco. Tenia una enorme bola en la garganta . La actitud y la voz de Edward me tenian embelesada. Embrujada.

Se giró lentamente y capturó mi atención con sus ojos; abrasadores.

-¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Has conocido tú el amor?

Elevé las cejas incrédula. Negué con la cabeza, un poco aturdida.

-No. No lo creo.- dudé.

Él sonrió y caminó hacia mí lentamente.

-¿No lo crees? Dudas. ¿Ha habido algún chico…entonces?

-No.- dije algo avergonzada.- No ha habido ningún chico Edward.- Suspiré. Aquella conversación, no debia de hacerme sentir asi. Tenia que mentalizarme que Edward era un débil ancianito…como lo fué mi abuela. Pero era imposible. A Edward no lo veía así.

Habia una poderosa fuerza en su cuerpo. Una especie de campo magnético que se reforzaba cada dia.

-Bien.- dijo, soltando aire por la boca. Parecia haber estado conteniendo la respiración y ahora se le veía mas relajado.-¿No hay nadie que te llame poderosamente la atención? ¿Qué te haga sentir mariposas en el estomago?¿Con el que sueñes por las noches, que te quite el apetito o que te haga ruborizarte de manera automática?

Reí ante aquellas palabras y me levanté de la silla yo también.

-Edward. Tú no deberías de saber de esas cosas entonces. Eso son síntomas de enamoramiento y por lo que me has contado, tú no sabes lo que es eso.- le dije animadamente.

Él buscó mi mirada . Su expresión era inexpugnable.

-Yo no he dicho que no sepa lo que es el amor Bella. Tú me has preguntado si en mi larga existencia me he enamorado….y yo te he contestado en base a tu pregunta.

Ósea que….mi boca se abrió rápidamente….

-Te lo pregunto entonces de otra manera Edward. ¿Estas enamorado….ahora?

No perdió contacto visual conmigo bajo ningún concepto.

-Si. Desgraciadamente para ella, si.

-¡Eso es fantástico Edward!

Intenté que aquellas palabras sonaran lo mas creíbles posible. Porque algo se habia roto dentro de mí…y tenia unas enormes ganas de llorar…

Continuará….

Nenas…ya van viendo de que va la cosa…o todavía no? Bueno…tranquilas, no pasa nada. La historia no será muy larga ósea que ya mismo se sabrá que ocurre con Edward ok?

Besos lindas. Os contestaré a todas vuestros reviews preciosas. Besos os quierooooooooooooo! El Domingo Plugged!


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es completamente mia.**

**Un Deseo De Año Nuevo.**

Te lo pregunto entonces de otra manera Edward. ¿Estas enamorado….ahora?

No perdió contacto visual conmigo bajo ningún concepto.

-Si. Desgraciadamente para ella, si.

-¡Eso es fantástico Edward!

Intenté que aquellas palabras sonaran lo mas creíbles posible. Porque algo se habia roto dentro de mí…y tenia unas enormes ganas de llorar…

…**.**

**Capitulo 8**

**Edward estudiaba mi rostro y tuve que esconderlo entre mis manos. Frágiles y blancas. No entendí el porqué había comenzado a llorar. ¿Qué me ocurría con aquel anciano?**

**-Bella.- el susurro de su voz, fue casi hipnótico y sentí la dulce calidez de su mano entre las mías; que intentaban cubrirme.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿He dicho algo que te haya ofendido? P orque si es así…**

**Inspiré profundamente e intente sobreponerme a aquel sentimiento que ni yo misma entendía.**

**-No te preocupes. Deben ser las hormonas. Ya sabes…soy joven y revolucionada.- reí; sin que este gesto llegara a mis ojos. Recompuse el gesto y lo miré intentando parecer tranquila ante su presencia.- Me gustaría que me dijeras quien es ella.**

**Él giró el rostro abruptamente y frunció el ceño. Volvió a mirarme, enfadado consigo mismo y volvió a apartar la mirada.**

**-Prometo decírtelo a su debido tiempo.- dijo serio.- Pero primero quiero que me hables de ti. Aparte de estudiar y trabajar aquí. ¿Qué haces cuando quieres divertirte?**

**-No me queda mucho tiempo para divertirme Edward. Pero a veces salgo con mi amiga Angela. Vamos a bailar… a divertirnos. Ya sabes…**

**-No. No sé. Explícamelo.- Edward me miraba terriblemente serio. **

**-Bueno…salimos a bailar; conocer gente…**

**-¿Chicos?**

**-Si,…bueno. Y chicas.- dije algo incomoda.**

**-¿Has conocido alguien últimamente que te agrade?**

**Muchas preguntas intimas y yo todavía no había oído nada que me resolviera un poco " la ecuación Edward".**

**-Espera..espera…espera.. Ahora me toca a mi Edward, Demasiadas preguntas.**

**-Contéstame; lo último. Por favor.**

**-¿Últimamente?.- Automáticamente pensé en mi motorizado . Volví a mirar a Edward y me sonrojé torpemente.**

**-¡Te has puesto colorada! .- gritó señalándome el rostro, como si fuera un crio.**

**-Si. Es mi alarma. Cuando algo me incomoda o me pillan en alguna historia, me enciendo como una luciérnaga.**

**Edward suspiró.**

**- Me encantan las luciérnagas. Ahora contéstame.**

**-Si…bueno…hay un chico. Pero no preguntes mas Edward, porque no te voy a contestar si tu no me cuantas tu cuento….**

**-Dime su nombre. Sólo eso.**

**-No.**

**-¿A que viene tanto misterio?.- alzó una ceja. Aquellas cejas que se iban oscureciendo poco a poco a lo largo de los días. **

**-¿A que viene tanto misterio con tu vida, Edward?.- le contesté con otra pregunta. No sabía como salir ilesa de aquello.**

**-Te contaré algo si me dices su nombre. Sólo su nombre y te prometo contarte un pequeño cuento.**

**Inspiré profundamente.**

**-Vale…..se llama como tú. Se llama Edward.**

**Miré a Edward a hurtadillas al acabar mi frase. ¿Estaba sonriendo?**

**-¿Por qué te ries?.- increpé. Algo molesta.**

**Él ladeó aquella sonrisa suya tan especial e hizo un gesto con la mano.**

**-No es un nombre muy común actualmente. Desde luego es una curiosa casualidad.**

**-Si. Y ahora que ya te he dicho su nombre ¿Me contaras el cuento?**

**-Bella. ¿No estas muy mayorcita para cuentos?**

**Se estaba burlando de mi. El muy…**

**-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!**

**-Está bien. Esta bien….pero solo una pregunta mas sobre el tal Edward. Tengo mucha curiosidad por ese hombre….¿Que aspecto tiene?**

**Giré el rostro. Iba a explotar.**

**El rostro de mi ancianito se acercó al mío y una de sus manos me cogió de la barbilla para poder mirar mis ojos.**

**-Otra vez te has puesto colorada. Ese chico debe de gustarte mucho. No te preocupes.- cambió el tono de su voz.- Ahora te contaré el cuento. ¿Has traido la grabadora?**

**-Si.- tragué en seco.**

**-Pues enciéndela porque no pienso contarlo de nuevo.**

**-Está bien. Pero antes debo de preguntarte una cosa. Si ganas el concurso ¿Cuál será tu deseo de año nuevo?**

**-Tú.**

**Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Si digo que comenzó a fáltame la respiración y abrir la boca como los peces también? Edward me habia dejado de una pieza….gracias a Dios habia ido a por mi bolso y no podía ver mi rostro en aquellos momentos…porque ¡Cielos! Estaba hiperventilando. Apreté el botón de "Record" y dí paso a Edward con la mano para que comenzara a hablar.**

**-**_**Era un chico extraño. Un chico que creció con innumerables carencias teniendo infinidad de facilidades. Él habia adorado a su madre. La habia adorado tanto que el dia que murió pariendo al último hijo de ésta, juró entre las sabanas empapadas de sangre de ella, que haría lo que fuese para que el miedo a la muerte no lo dominara jamás.**_

_**El chico creció con el miedo de amar y ser amado . Aún tenia el peso del gran dolor . de la pérdida de su madre. A la había amado de sobremanera.**_

_**Su padre lo instigó para que hiciese una vida normal como todos los jóvenes que lo rodeaban; pero él se sabia diferente. Él no tenia una perspectiva de vida como los demás. Mientras que los demás chicos de su edad, codiciaban un buen puesto en un gran banco y una mujer bella que llevar prendida del brazo él estudiaba medicina e intentaba burlar a la muerte a como diera lugar.**_

_**Un dia; al salir de la facultad, un hombre lo esperó y dijo su nombre sin que él le hiciese ningún caso; pero al mencionar su actividad, el chico detuvo el paso y se dejó guiar por el hombre que lo habia buscado.**_

_**Aquel hombre , amable y con unos rasgos muy característicos. Sacó el tema a colación, al hablar de un fallecido escritor que habia muerto hacia pocos días. El chico se mostró reservado. Pero no fue hasta que aquel hombre le dijo que él tenia la llave para vencer a la muerte ,cuando el chico se quedó atado al lugar donde estaban conversando.**_

_**El hombre que no aparentaba mas de treinta años; decía tener mas de 400 y hablaba de una mujer que vivía con él, que superaba los 200 años. El chico no habló , solo escuchó atentamente y desligado con la vida como estaba, le dijo a aquel extraño que el quería probar en sus propias carnes esa burla a la muerte. La burla mas cruel que podia hacerle. La venganza perfecta para su madre.**_

_**El hombre intentó decirle algo; pero él se negó. Y quedaron esa misma noche, donde el hombre se alojaba. El chico estaba preparado y caminaba hacia aquella nueva etapa con una mueca sardónica en sus labios.**_

_**El hombre lo esperaba con su compañera. Era bella. Pero al igual que su compañero, habia algo antinatural en aquellos ojos y rostros. Lo agasajaron con una buena cena y siendo unos magníficos comensales. Al terminar quisieron explicarle las desventajas de aquella chanza a la parca. Él no quiso escuchar y rogó que lo lo invistiera en aquel dulce secreto. El hombre se acercó a él y solo notó como sus dientes afilados, traspasaron su carne para cernirse en las mas absoluta oscuridad. Pero aquello solo fue un momento. El dolor lo apresó de tal manera que durante instantes de absoluta locura, rezó para morir junto a su madre y mitigar aquel dolor llameante que lo consumía segundo a segundo. No supo si fueron horas o días. Pero cuando todo acabó se sintió mas ligero y su cuerpo habia cambiado.**_

_**La pareja de esposos lo vieron emerger de aquel letargo de dolor con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios y lo acogieron como un verdadero hijo. Pero él ya no era el mismo, su hambre no era la misma y sus necesidades tampoco. Los años pasaron y se unieron a él un hombre y una mujer que se emparejaron a lo largo de las décadas. Él en su absoluta soledad, se veía solo y con alguna dulce muchacha que le calentase la cama alguna noche. No sentía lo que era el amor, porque todo aquello se lo llevó su madre.**_

_**A lo largo de las décadas, de los siglos. Comenzó a notar que envejecía lentamente. Quiso preguntar a su mentor porque le ocurría esto. Pero algo en su interior se lo clamaba a gritos. El amor vence a la muerte. Es lo único que la vence, que supera todas las barreras. El chico no lo habia entendido hasta ese momento. Pero ya era tarde. Su cuerpo se estaba marchitando por que la parca no habia sido burlarla totalmente. Se reiría de él y de su negro corazón incapacitado para amar. Envejecería y moriría sin conocer lo único que tenia valor en una existencia. El amor verdadero. Aquel que todo lo cura. Aquel que todo lo vence. El amor es lo único inmortal.- Edward me miraba intensamente ; estaba completamente enterrada en aquel mar verde….**_

**Estaba llorando. Me limpié las mejillas rápidamente y no depegué la mirada de Edward ni un solo instante.**

**-¿Ya está? Él…Él…¿no conoció el amor? ¿Es una fábula o algo por estilo Edward?**

**-No. No es una fábula. Es un cuento. Y no acaba aquí. Si gano, te explicaré el final.**

**Sonreí.**

**-Creo que ganaras. Es la historia mas bonita que he oído hasta ahora.**

**-Espero ganar.**

**Noté cansado a Edward y me levanté de la silla. Cogí la grabadora y me la metí en el bosillo.**

**Me marchaba ya cuando me giré para mirarlo por última vez.**

**-Edward…**

**-Hummm.- casi dormía en su silla.**

**-No vendré en unos días. Quiero ir antes de fiestas a ver a mi padre. Él vive solo. ¿Entiendes? Se incorporó un poco y me miró.**

**-Me prometes que volveras. ¿Verdad Bella?**

**-Te lo prometo Edward.**

**-Ven. Dejame darte un beso.**

**Me acerqué a él lentamente y me agaché un poquito para exponerle mi mejilla. Noté sus labios tersos y suaves. Miré su rostro de cerca y casi grito. Edward estaba rejuveneciendo…de eso estaba completamente segura….**

**Continuará…..**

**Chicas. ¿Qué tal? Bueno algunas esperabais este fice como agua de Mayo. Pues nada nenas aquí está , ya me diréis que os ha parecido. Mañana no sé si subiré . Estoy hasta arriba de trabajo. Pero bueno si tengo un ratito lo intentaré. El miércoles si lo haré ok? No sé. Quizas me anime con Retrato o The Priest. Besos mis lindas amigas. Una cosa a las chicas que no teneis cuenta no os puedo contestar los reviews y me da muchísima pena. Haceros una cuenta. Total; no cuesta tanto. Besitos mis lindas niñas!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holas chicas. ¿Qué tal? Bueno yo aquí ando un poco desesperada por tantas lluvias… Pero bueno ahora estamos aquí en España casi, casi en invierno y es lo que toca….**

**Gracias a todas por vuestros hermosos reviews, aún me parece poco contestarlos y daros las gracias; tanto en ésta como en otras de mis historias. Pero vamos sin mas dilación al nuevo capitulo de hoy.**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La trama es mía.**

**Un Deseo De Año Nuevo.**

**Me marchaba ya cuando me giré para mirarlo por última vez.**

**-Edward…**

**-Hummm.- casi dormía en su silla.**

**-No vendré en unos días. Quiero ir antes de fiestas a ver a mi padre. Él vive solo. ¿Entiendes? Se incorporó un poco y me miró.**

**-Me prometes que volveras. ¿Verdad Bella?**

**-Te lo prometo Edward.**

**-Ven. Dejame darte un beso.**

**Me acerqué a él lentamente y me agaché un poquito para exponerle mi mejilla. Noté sus labios tersos y suaves. Miré su rostro de cerca y casi grito. Edward estaba rejuveneciendo…de eso estaba completamente segura….**

…

**Capitulo 9**

Era tarde cuando llegué a casa de Charlie, el autobús me había dejado dos manzanas antes de lo previsto y me ví forzada a llevar mi maleta para una semana y el neceser como si pesaran ochenta kilos, debía apuntar mentalmente que había que añadir algunos kilos a mi delgada anatomía.

Subí las escaleras dejando mi escaso equipaje en el primer peldaño y con mi dedo índice toqué el timbre de la puerta. Sonreí cerrando los ojos, aquel sonido me hizo viajar en el tiempo y recordar mis años de niñez, cuando la abuela Marie aún vivía…mamá estaba con nosotros y eramos una familia completa.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hizo abrir los ojos y pude ver los ojos como platos de Charlie.

-¡Bella!.- abrazó rápidamente mi pequeño cuerpo y lo enrolló en sus brazos haciéndome girar en el umbral de la puerta.- Hija…como te extrañado, pensé que con tu trabajo y los estudios no podías pasar unos días con tu viejo padre.

Negué mordiendo mi labio inferior y mirándolo de cerca.

-Papá…no digas tonterías…tú no eres viejo. Para tu edad estas muy, pero que muy bien. Te lo aseguro…- reímos ambos y caminó hacia mi maleta y neceser, trayéndolos consigo de vuelta y pasando ambos hacia mi hogar.

Inhalé profundamente y volví a sumergirme en mi niñez, la felicidad se volvió nostalgia y casi me sentí llorar de amargura al comprender que papá estaba solo…completamente solo sin mí.

Caminé detrás de él hacia la que fue mi habitación y carraspeé para controlar el nudo hiriente que se había formado en mi cuello…estaba igual, mi habitación tal y como yo la abandoné para ir a estudiar…

No pude reprimirme mas y comencé a llorar. Yo no soy una persona con facilidad para el llanto ni mucho menos; pero sin comprenderlo me dejé llevar por la marea de los recuerdos y de las personas que ya no podrían volver a aquel espacio y a nuestras vidas.

Papá me abrazó comprendiendo mi desilusión, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a acariciarme la espalda y la cabeza hasta que sofoqué el llanto y mis lágrimas en su camisa de franela.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos oscuros.

-Papá…perdóname, pero no puedo evitarlo, estoy feliz de estar aquí, pero los echo de menos, no puedo evitar echarlos de menos…..no sé como puedes vivir en la soledad de los recuerdos. Debe ser un auténtico martirio.

Charlie me miró unos segundos sin decir nada y volvió a apretarme fuerte junto a su pecho.

-He aprendido a hacerlo hija. No me ha quedado otro remedio. Era eso o echarse a morir y tu padre es demasiado joven para morir. ¿No te parece?

Lo miré divertida.

-¿No decías antes que eras un viejo padre? Elevé una ceja recordándole aquella frase.

-No.- me soltó y se separó caminando nerviosamente por la habitación.

Lo miré extrañada y automáticamente pensé que me ocultaba algo. Papá le daba muchas vueltas a las cosas para decirlas, sobre todo si eran importantes. Tragué en seco y me preparé para un mazazo de proporciones múltiples.

-Eh…Bella. Yo…

-Por favor papá, suéltalo. Lo que sea. ¿Quieres que me de un ataque cardiaco antes que separes los labios?

Me miró unos segundos y pudo apreciar el atisbo de una sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas a la madre de Leah Clearweather?.- volvió a caminar inseguro y sin mirarme al rostro.

-Si.

-Se quedó viuda hace cuestión de medio año.- sus ojos volaron hacia mí y me cogió las manos con ternura.- Nos estamos conociendo Bella, pero desde hace mucho tiempo me siento feliz y seguro con alguien. Antes de dar un paso mas, tenia que decírtelo hija, es muy importante tu opinión….- Esperó que le dijera algo, pero estaba tan conmocionada que tardé mas de lo normal en reaccionar ante aquella noticia.- Bella…hija. Dime algo ¡Por Dios!

Mis labios fueron ensanchándose en una sincera sonrisa. Me sentía tan feliz por papá…y aquel peso que sentí al entrar a mi casa, se evaporó con semejante revelación. Papá no estaba solo, tenia a alguien que sin duda llegaría a amarlo, porque Charles Swan era un hombre bueno y honrado que creía en las causas justas y en la gente que lo amaba….y yo me encontraba en ese pequeño círculo de personas que él quería.

Lo abracé estallando en carcajadas y él me acompañó dichoso. Sentí mi corazón y el suyo unidos en el mismo compás. Estallado en éxtasis de felicidad…como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacian. Papá comenzaba a ser feliz y yo lucharía por serlo….algún dia.

…

La familia Clearweather era sencillamente maravillosa. Un dia después de mi llegada Sue, organizó una cena de bienvenida y me hizo sentir como una hija más. Tenia dos hijos, Leah, que tenia un par de años mas que yo y el pequeño Seth que no cumplía todavía los 14 años.

Me sentí dichosa por papá, en mi ausencia seguramente se sentaría mas de una vez en aquella mesa y reiríra y hablaría con ellos de temas tan monótonos como maravillosos: el vagar del dia a dia, preparar un dia de pesca con Billy, su amigo de toda la vida o hacer las luminárias típicas de Navidad.

-Podrías venir en Navidad, Bella. Charlie va a poner las luminarias en casa y este año seguro que es especial…en muchos sentidos.- Leah me miró con ilusión y me llevé un pedazo de carne a la boca sin dejar de sonreir.

-Tengo trabajo…aunque serán turnos mínimos. Estoy en prácticas…..pero el dia de Navidad podría pasarlo con ustedes…

-¡Seria fantástico!.- gritó efusivo Seth.- Trae a tu novio. Porque seguro que tienes novio, Bells….

Charlie detuvo el tenedor a mitad de camino de su boca y me miró elevando una ceja.

-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa, Isabella Marie Swan?

-¡No!.- mi rostro se tiñó de rojo por completo, seguro. Porque me sentía literalmente arder.

-Humm.- mi padre, se llevó el trozo de carne a la boca y lo degustó con tranquilidad antes de seguir hablando.- Estoy seguro que cuando Bella encuentre al hombre de su vida lo sabré antes que nadie. ¿verdad hija?

Lo miré a los ojos y recordé la revelación al llegar a casa.

-Por supuesto papá. Tu serás después de yo misma; el primero en saberlo.

Unos de los días que hizo buen tiempo, Leah me llevó a la playa de LaPush a darnos un baño, allí conocimos a varios chicos entre los que se encontraba el novio de ella, un tal Sam, me miraba de manera extraña y tuve mis divagaciones mentales….me tentaba la idea de preguntarle a Leah si sabia porque aquel maldito novio suyo me miraba de manera tan inquisidora.

No hizo falta; ya que mientras tomábamos el sol y hablábamos sobre nuestros padres entre risas, ella se puso de repente seria y se quitó las gafas solares para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de cómo te mira Sam.- Su voz tenia un deje de preocupación y me tensé.

-Si. La verdad es que me moría de ganas de preguntarte…¿Qué pasa…le recuerdo a alguna antigua novia o qué?

Leah rió ante mi ocurrencia y negó lentamente.

-Su padre es el chamán de la tribu de los Quileutes de aquí de la reserva. Él está destinado a serlo cuando su padre marche a otra vida. Hay algo en ti que no ve claro, hay una oscura amenaza que tiñe de negro tu aura Bella y teme por ti. Cree que estas siendo acechada por algún tipo de demonio o ser malvado.

Reí ante aquella explicación y dí por hecho que se trataba de una broma; pero al volver a mirar a Leah a los ojos me dí cuenta que por lo menos ellos, si creían lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Lo siento Leah, respeto vuestras creencias, pero no las comparto. No hay ningún ser malvado ni nada por el estilo que me esté acechando. Estoy estudiando para cuidar ancianitos en una residencia, hago prácticas en Amanecer y….

Recordé a Edward; al Edward joven, aquel con el que había cruzado tal vez solo dos o tres palabras….pero aquel chico no era malo, me había salvado de Mike….justo a tiempo. Deseché la idea casi de inmediato y volví a mirar a Leah.

-Prometo tener cuidado.

Ella asintió y buscó a Sam con la mirada. Él estaba observándonos, como ave de rapiña. Me sentí enferma y comencé a contar los minutos para volver a casa.

Al llegar aquella noche a casa, necesité con urgencia hablar con Edward, algo dentro de mí lo echaba irremediablemente de menos y agarré el teléfono en cuanto terminé de ducharme y cenar con papá en silencio.

Me tumbé en mi cama y esperé que alguien tomara el teléfono de la residencia.

-Residencia Amanecer, ¿dígame?.- me extrañó aquella voz, pero rápidamente recordé la voz maternal de Esme Cullen , la dueña de la residencia.

-Señora Esme, soy Bella.

-Oh…Bella, querida. ¿Qué tal te va? Espero que muy bien, aunque aquí te echamos infinitamente de menos.

-Gracias.- sonreí mirando al techo e imaginándome su rostro bello y amable.-Muy bien, estoy aprovechando unos días maravillosos con mi padre y la que seguro será mi nueva familia a partir de ahora….-suspiré.- ¿Y se puede saber quien me echa me menos?.- volví a sonreir, intentando negar interiormente lo que mi corazón sentía y anhelaba escuchar.

-Bueno…todos en general. Alice te tiene siempre en la boca, Jacob se ríe de ti a tus espaldas, duda mucho que vuelvas de una pieza.- reímos ambas por la ocurrencia.- Y Edward…Edward pronuncia tu nombre incesantemente durante todo el dia….

Carraspeé nerviosa y toqué mi rostro con la otra mano. Estaba sulfurada.

-¿Cómo…como está él?.- mi voz se volvió seria de golpe.

-Él está bien, Bella, pero te echa de menos. ¿Qué mas quieres que te diga?

-Díme que está despierto y hablaré con él.

Un silencio incómodo me hizo tragar en seco…esperé unos momentos y suspiré presa de un nerviosismo que ni yo misma comprendía.

-¿Bella?

Era él, era la voz de Edward. Me aovillé en mi misma y cerré lo ojos intentando vislumbrarlo.

-Si, soy yo Edward. Te echaba de menos.- susurré.

Él rió a través de la línea telefónica y los vellos se me erizaron.

-Si quieres podemos apostar quien ha echado mas de menos a quién, Bella.

-Yo…estoy bien, estoy con papá…pero no sé como decírtelo.

-Prueba a hacerlo Bella. Te aseguro que podré seguirte.

-Edward, esta noche me he sentido en la necesidad de hablar contigo, necesitaba escuchar tu voz para poder estar traquila…..creo.

Otro silencio, esta vez mucho mas profundo que antes.

-¿Cuándo vuelves?.- su voz llegaba a mis oídos enronquecida y sentí un leve cosquilleo en las crestas de mis pezones orgullosos.

-La semana que viene.

-Esme y Carlisle quieren llevarme con ellos ….quizás no esté en la residencia los días de fiesta hasta la noche de año nuevo. ¿Recuerdas? El deseo….

-¿Quieres decir que no te veré cuando vuelva?.- Una daga invisible comenzó a herir mi pecho y me sentí presa de una agonía terrible.

-Es lo mas problable….

-Pero yo te necesito, Edward…necesito escuchar tu voz….ahora es cuando estoy comenzando a entender que eres algo primordial en mi vida.

Su voz sonó emocionada al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¿Lo dices en serio Bella? ¿De verdad lo sientes así?

-Si, Edward.

-Yo mismo llamaré a tu celular todas las noches, hasta que nos encontremos el dia de año nuevo…

-Edward….

-Bella…el deseo... he ganado el premio y debo recordarte que me debes una cena romantica a la luz de las velas antes de que acabe este año.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos enfrebrecida por sus palabras.

-Buenas noches Edward…

-Hasta mañana Bella.

Continuará…..

Que tiernos son estos dos!

Bueno chicas ¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que biennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Mañana no actualizo ok? Contestaré a reviews que tengo atrasadas de mis niñas preciosas que sois vosotras! Besos infinitos. Vuestra sister.


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia me pertenece completamente y sus personas a Sthephenie Meyer.**

**UN DESEO DE AÑO NUEVO**

**Yo mismo llamaré a tu celular todas las noches, hasta que nos encontremos el dia de año nuevo…**

**-Edward….**

**-Bella…el deseo... he ganado el premio y debo recordarte que me debes una cena romantica a la luz de las velas antes de que acabe este año.**

**Sonreí y cerré los ojos enfrebrecida por sus palabras.**

**-Buenas noches Edward…**

**-Hasta mañana Bella.**

…**..**

**Capitulo 10.**

Los días con papá, pasaron tan rápido que me dí cuenta de el poco tiempo que permanecemos junto a las personas que amamos a veces, haciendo que los pocos momentos que pasas con ellos, los aproveches al máximo.

Fueron días de risas, juegos de mesa con la familia de Sue y murmullos silenciosos al otro lado del teléfono, entre Edward y yo.

Conversábamos a veces cosas sin sentido, pues nos faltaban las palabras cuando nos escuchábamos a ambos respirar. Había algo con Edward que sabía que era extraño, pero dentro de mí, una vocecita me gritaba que no escuchara a mi conciencia y que sintiera lo que me dictaba el corazón. Mi corazón estaba totalmente demente, ya que los días que había pasado con mi padre en Forks, me había hecho comprender que sentía algo demasiado fuerte por Edward…. algo en su voz que me ponía los vellos de punta, pensar en sus labios. En aquellos ojos verdes inteligentes, que me miraban con intensidad, haciéndome ruborizar al instante. La voz de Edward tenía un tono bastante cambiado en los últimos días que lo escuchaba, parecía más fuerte y vital. Me dijo que era por el tratamiento. Carlisle estaba probando una medicación nueva y Edward se había ofrecido como conejillo de indias. "¿Qué puedo perder", me dijo cuando salió el tema, una noche mientras susurrábamos palabras lentas y pesadas, a través del auricular del teléfono.

Y el dia de volver, llegó y con él, la mas triste despedida que tuve con mi padre. Como dije anteriormente no soy muy dada a llorar, pero fue abrazarme a papá para darle un beso en la mejilla y un dolor se instaló en el centro de mi pecho y enmudecí de pena. Era como una especie de presentimiento; extrañamente, algo me decía que no volvería a ver mas a papá.

Volví en el autobús de línea de primera hora de la mañana, con un profundo dolor y una congoja que no comprendía, pero era extraño tal y como íbamos llegando a mi zona residencial mi dolor iba apaciguando y el ansia de estar cerca de Edward era mi primera prioridad.

Entré a mi apartamento con energías renovadas, pues al dia siguiente volvería a la residencia y tenía unas ganas inmensas de volver a ver a Alice, Jacob y los ancianitos que allí residian.

Fue en ese instante cuando me dí cuenta que mi vida giraba en torno de aquella residencia y de todas las personas que estaban vinculadas allí. Reí ante aquel descubrimiento y dejé mi maleta y neceser en mi habitación impecable.

Caminé hacia la cocina y ví como al frigorífico sólo le faltaban las telarañas ; pues no había nada dentro de él . Me animé a regañadientes a ir al supermercado y cargar mi despensa que estaba bajo mínimos.

Miré el gran reloj de la cocina antes de salir de mi casa, eran las cinco menos diez, cogí el carrito de la compra metí las llaves en mi bolso de bandolera y me dispuse a quemar la tarjeta de crédito.

Iba caminando por los pasillos del "Albi Group" y me sentí claramente observada. Giré mi rostro con el ceño fruncido, pues aquella sensación tan conocida la había tenido todas las veces que mi galán motorizado había aparecido como una presencia fantasmal.

No ví a nadie, pero comencé a incomodarme. Así fuertemente el carrito de la compra y caminé apresuradamente al pasillo de los lácteos. Cogí un par de botellas de leche, con tan mala suerte que una se cayó al suelo.

Una risita espontanea, me hizo ruborizarme como la grana, recogí la botella rápidamente y la lancé al carrito para correr hacia el pasillo de los cereales y el pan, pero una voz juvenil y melodiosa me intrigó.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo y casi me desmayo al segundo.

Mi galán motorizado estaba allí , se veía algo ceñudo y preocupado. Escondí mi rostro bajo un paquete de cereales y seguí mirándolos a hurtadillas. Iba con una chica que debía de tener mas o menos mi edad, de baja estatura y con un cabello con un ligero parecido al de él, pero largo hasta la cintura. Ella se veía feliz, pero mi motorizado le murmuraba serio cosas que no podía alcanzar a escuchar. Bajé la mirada sintiendo como mi cara se calentaba hasta límites insospechados, pues ella me había pillado "in fraganti" mirándolos y quise echar a correr cuando la ví caminar hacia mí.

Pero no lo hice, algo me tenia enganchada al suelo y como una imbécil, me hice la desentendida mirando el paquete de cereales como si fuera un libro de Jane Austin.

-Hola.- escuché. Quise morirme, aparté el paquete de cereales de mi rostro y sonreí a duras penas.

-Hum…hola.- De cerca era mucho más bonita, sonreía y miraba mi rostro con mucha curiosidad. Antes de darme cuenta, Edward ya estaba a su lado.

-Hola Bella.- dijo él, casi en un susurro.- Perdona a mi hermana, pero tenía una curiosidad morbosa de conocerte.- dijo aquello apretando las mandíbulas y lanzando a la chica miradas de una ira brutal.

¿Su hermana? ¿Cómo no lo había apreciado antes? Ahora, al mirarlos a los dos a la par, me daba cuenta que ambos tenían rasgos muy reconocibles el uno de otro. Sonreí a la chica y alcé mi mano para saludarla.

-Encantada—le dije.- Isabella Swan.

-¡Venga ya, ma…!

-¡Reneesme!.- Edward la regañó y me sentí mal por ella, pues se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida y miró a su hermano como si acabara de cometer un crimen.

Me sentí mal por ella y algo martilleó mi corazón. Hubiera regañado a Edward por hablar así a su hermana. ¿Pero quien era yo? Una desconocida que estaba completamente intrigada por el hombre que a veces me encontraba en los lugares mas insospechados.

-Isabella.- emitió la chica en un débil susurro.- Soy Reneesme; Edward me ha hablado de ti y vaya…es una bendita curiosidad que nos hayamos encontrado justamente en este centro comercial. ¿Has terminado ya la compra?

-No…

-¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? Se está oscureciendo y no es muy aconsejable que camines sola hacia tu casa…

La miré con intensidad y tuve aquella sensación de nuevo…era una paradoja que ellos quisieran llevarme a mi hogar, pues extrañamente yo sentía que debía proteger a aquella muchacha a lo que diera lugar.

…..

El maletero de Edward era lo suficientemente espacioso para meter todas las bolsas de alimentos que había comprado. Me ayudó a acomodarlos, sintiendo como me miraba cuando a él le parecía que no me daba cuenta.

Reneesme me cedió gustosamente el asiento del copiloto y ella se sentó en los sillones de detrás; riéndose sin parar como si lo hiciera de un chiste privado.

Al pasar por una manzana antes de llegar a donde yo residía, nos dimos cuenta que había varios coches de policías y una ambulancia, Edward relentizó el vehículo y pudimos observar que estaban tapando el cuerpo de una persona; pudimos ver sus cabellos largos y oscuros de lo que parecía el cuerpo de una chica, no pude evitar que se formara un nudo en mi interior. . Miré a Edward con horror, pero sus ojos estaban en el retrovisor de encima de su cabeza, buscando los ojos de su hermana que también lo miraba seria.

Reneesme no rió ni una sola vez mas y el viaje de unos escasos minutos más, se hizo en un completo silencio.

Me ayudaron a meter las bolsas dentro de mi casa y antes de marcharse, la muchacha me abrazó fuertemente. Sentí la frialdad de su cuerpo en ese momento y acto seguido recordé a Carlisle y a Esme. Reneesme se apartó de mí, despacio y buscó en mis ojos alguna respuesta a algo que no podía saber. Sus labios besaron mi mejilla con rapidez y Edward se encargó de apartarla de mí con celeridad.

-Nos tenemos que ir Bella.- dijo él, escueto.- Nos esperan.

-Bien.- pude decir, sin parpadear si quiera, viendo como ambos se marchaban sin volver la vista atrás. La puerta se cerró y cerré los ojos completamente confundida.

El celular me hizo salir de aquella perplejidad y lo rebusqué entre las cosas del bolso como una posesa. Me asaltó la idea de una posible llamada de Edward y mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Lo encontré y apreté el botón de aceptar sin mirar si quiera el identificador de llamadas.

-Bella.

Suspiré. Y busqué una silla para sentarme. Era él, su voz me hacia volar al séptimo cielo.

-Edward. Ya estoy en casa.- le dije, imaginando su rostro y sus manos.- Y me muero por verte.

Rió y la musicalidad de su risa me hizo estremecerme.

-Yo me moría antes de conocerte, linda.- suspiró y yo lo hice con él.- No estaré mañana cuando regreses a la residencia. Carlisle tiene planes para mí. Estoy en plena recuperación y mis articulaciones están un poco oxidadas…..¿Que planes tienes para el dia de Navidad?

-Tengo guardia y no pienso dejar sola a Alice, sabes que me mataría. Papá tiene la leve esperanza que me presente en Forks para cenar con ellos, pero prefiero estar aquí.- cerca de ti; me gustaría haberle dicho, pero me dio vergüenza declararme con esa despreocupación.

-Carlisle tiene unos días de vacaciones y estará pendiente de mí en todo momento. Estoy haciendo grandes logros Bella. Cuando vuelvas a verme serás consciente de ello y quizás me arme de valor para contarte muchas cosas…

-Ahora también puedes hacerlo…- le susurré.- Y nadie me impide ir a verte, si lo deseas….

-¡No! Bella….no me entiendas mal, no es que no quiera que nos veamos….Cuidate ¿si? Nos veremos el dia de noche vieja ¿recuerdas? Una cena a la luz de las velas…un ambiente romántico.- su voz era grave y me conmoví al imaginarme aquello.

-Edward…tú, yo…¿Qué represento en tu vida?.- Deberia de estar bipolar en aquel momento, estaba entrando en una desesperación ilógica por verlo y aquel deseo me iba embargando de una pena inmensa. Mi alma y mi corazón necesitaban estar cerca de Edward y aquella negación a que nos viésemos, fué como un valde de agua fría. ¿Acaso estoy confundiendo sentimientos? Aquella pregunta desesperada hizo que mi corazón se parase hasta lograr una contestación al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Todo, Bella. Eres todo para mí, ahora. Pero no quiero hablar de esto por teléfono. Quiero tenerte a mi lado, mirarte a los ojos y decirte que me has salvado de mí mismo y de lo que jamás creí conocer….

- Edward, yo….- le iba a decir que recién habia descubierto que lo amaba. Me daba igual su edad o la deficiencias físicas que pudiese tener. Eran irrelevantes, me había enamorado de su alma , de aquellos ojos, de sus labios, ahora mas tersos y de aquella voz que hacía que se me erizaran todos los vellos.

-No digas nada Bella. Ahora no, cuando nos veamos….Buenas noches linda.

-Buenas noches Edward.

Me quedé por largo rato mirando el teléfono, muy lejos de allí. Soñando con el dia de fin de año y con aquel deseo de Edward.

Me alargué hacia el pequeño balcón que daba a un patio interior de tendederos. Era una noche limpia, llena de estrellas. Las observé unos instantes y pedí un deseo a una de ellas cerrando los ojos. Ante mi sorpresa, aquella estrella se hizo fugaz y desapareció del mar celeste. Sonreí algo emocionada y comencé sentir como el frio se apoderaba de mis brazos, caminé hacia la cocina y puse todo lo que compré en la despensa y el frigorífico, tenia una sonrisa instalada en mi rostro. Yo también tenia un deseo….un deseo de año nuevo.

Continuará…

Chicas, el próximo es el dia tan esperado. Lo subiré el mismo dia de año nuevo. Será el ultimo capitulo y luego el epilogo.

Nenas, tengo facebook. Allá pongo portaditas y algún que otro montajito que nos pone a todas a cien, jajajjajajja! Busquen sistercullen y allá estoy.

Besos a todas y el lunes Cena de Navidad, el final.

El martes Demon Prince.


	11. Chapter 11

Mis niñas; lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy con el penúlitmo capitulo de esta historia. El próximo, ya será el ultimo y luego el epilogo y nos despediremos de ella. Si, da penita, pero todo llega a su fin.

Agradecida a todas las chicas que me han apoyado en el transcurso de este cuentito…besos a todas y mis mejores deseos para este año que comenzará en breves horas.

Os deseo lo mejor.

Sistercullen.

**Un deseo de año nuevo.**

**Me quedé por largo rato mirando el teléfono, muy lejos de allí. Soñando con el dia de fin de año y con aquel deseo de Edward.**

**Me alargué hacia el pequeño balcón que daba a un patio interior de tendederos. Era una noche limpia, llena de estrellas. Las observé unos instantes y pedí un deseo a una de ellas cerrando los ojos. Ante mi sorpresa, aquella estrella se hizo fugaz y desapareció del mar celeste. Sonreí algo emocionada y comencé sentir como el frio se apoderaba de mis brazos, caminé hacia la cocina y puse todo lo que compré en la despensa y el frigorífico, tenia una sonrisa instalada en mi rostro. Yo también tenia un deseo….un deseo de año nuevo.**

…**..**

**Capitulo 11**

Quizá fue el dia de Navidad mas feliz de toda mi existencia.

Al llegar de la residencia, encontré el coche de papá, aparcado en frente del edificio donde me alojaba…fue maravilloso que aquella guardia en la residencia se convirtiera en algo corto y llevadero gracias a Esme. Aquel dia me encontraba de guardia y revisaba a los ancianitos que comieran su cena de navidad, para acostarlos, cuando ella se presentó todo lo bella que era para decirme que podía marcharme en aquel momento. Sonrió , haciendo su rostro más hermoso y me ofreció un grueso zajo de billetes antes de marcharme.

-Feliz Navidad, Bella.- me dijo sin perder aquella sonrisa serena.

-Igualmente señora, pero….

-Ni se te ocurra no coger el dinero. Has estado trabajando como si fueras Alice o Jane y sólo estas de prácticas,cógelo, por favor. Es una pequeño incentivo para que me ofrezcas tu hermosa sonrisa.

Y eso es lo que hice, después de coger el dinero con las manos temblorosas y marcharme de allí.

Cuando ví a papá y a Sue en el descansillo de la puerta de mi departamento casi lloro emocionada…me estaban esperando y no les importó las horas que tardarse en llegar….por casualidades del destino, Esme se habia aparecido y yo estaba en esos momentos con mi familia, teniendo una verdadera cena de Navidad.

Nos acostamos tarde, ya que papá y Sue se quedaron en casa a dormir y partieron al dia siguiente sin ningunas prisas…al entornar la puerta y despedirlos suspiré. Aquel dia debía de estudiar ya que pronto acabaría mis prácticas y debía de hacer una meticulosa tesis sobre todo lo que había aprendido en la residencia Amanecer.

A media mañana, el timbre de la puerta sonó y un chico que parecía el repartidor de una agencia de transportes me entregó un enorme paquete cubierto por un plástico negro. Cuando firmé el albarán y me dí cuenta de quién era el destinatario mi estomago se retorció a causa de la ansiedad. Era él, Edward Cullen me había mandado aquel inmenso paquete.

Despedí al chico con una educación pésima y busqué unas tijeras en la cocina para poder sacar el plástico negro.

Cuando me deshice de él, ví una caja blanca, donde aparecía un sobrecito pegado con celo en su cara superior. Lo despegué con las manos temblorosas y lo abrí.

"_Es un regalo, hazme feliz y cúbrete con él la noche de la cena. Sé que te veras maravillosa"_

_E.C._

Sonreí como una imbécil y me quedé mirando las iniciales como si fueran él mismo, suspirando de emoción, al cabo de unos instantes caí de de la ensoñación y me dispuse a abrir la caja y al hacerlo ahogué un grito de emoción.

Era un vestido, el vestido mas maravillo que había visto en mi vida. Parecía haber sido sacado de una de aquellas películas de James Bond, donde las chicas marcaban todas sus curvas con sensuales vestidos ajustados.

De un color vino, escote cuadrado, y largo hasta los tobillos, la sensualidad la daba una enorme raja que comenzaba a medio muslo izquierdo y terminaba justo donde lo hacia el vestido. El escote con tirantes gruesos hacia mi pecho menudo en casi glorioso; pues lo alzaba y me veía mas que sensual.

En la parte inferior de la caja había otra mas pequeña y la abrí, adivinando lo que podría ser….allí estaban los zapatos a juego; del mismo tejido que el vestido y con un tacón de puro vértigo.

Tuve la tentación de llamarlo y agradecerle; pero desde aquella llamada donde me había rogado que no fuera a verlo, no sabía que hacer. No se había comunicado conmigo desde entoces y admito que estaba seriamente preocupada…pero al ver aquel vestido y los zapatos, toda mi incertidumbre se fue a paseo y volví a confiar en el que la cena de noche vieja se celebrara. ¿Pero dónde? Edward no me habóa dicho nada del lugar y yo tampoco había pensado en ello…me mordí las uñas presa de un nerviosismo casi injustificado y marqué los números de su teléfono que ya me sabía de memoria, rogando que me contestara….no entendía como me podían comenzar a asaltar dudas sobre Edward a falta de breves días para la cena…

-¿Bella?.- no reconocí la voz de la persona que me contestaba.

-Edward Cullen. ¿Podría pasarme a Edward Cullen?

Oí un sonido y la nada al otro lado.

-¿Bella?.- la voz de Carlisle, calmó un poco mi corazón, que gemía, casi agónico.

-Carlisle.- suspiré.- ¿Dónde esta Edward? ¿Ha enfermado y no me habéis dicho nada? Por favor…

Carlisle rió al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Calma, Bella. Edward está bien…pero ahora no puede ponerse. Me dice que esta deseando que llegue el dia. ¿Te ha gustado el vestido?

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y sonreí.

-Me ha encantado. Y también los zapatos. No sé como agradecérselo….

Oí el carraspeo de Carlisle y su risa un poco incómoda.

-Me ha dejado dicho que ya tiene pensado como le agradezcas…y Bella…no te preocupes, Edward esta mejor que nunca. Te lo prometo, te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando llegue el dia 31.

-¿En serio? Carlisle ¿Él, él, está bien?

-Si, Bella. Está bien.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién me ha cogido el teléfono?.

-Hummm…Emmet, uno de mis hijos. Lo siento Bella, pero aquí en mi familia todo el mundo sabe quien es Isabella Swan.

Reí y le di las gracias antes de colgar. Ahora estaba un poco menos inquieta…pero tan solo un poco.

.

.

.

.

.

El dia de la cena había llegado. Y sin saber nada de donde se celebraría, ésta. Esperaba nerviosa, vestida con el vestido y los zapatos de Edward me había regalado. El cabello lo había dejado suelto y mi rostro lo había maquillado levemente con algo de rubor y tono de labios.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y miraba tras la cortina de mi habitación, hacia la calle. Abrí los ojos muy sorprendida al ver una enorme limosina negra parar enfrente de mi departamento. Acto seguido un hombre irreconocible salió de la puerta del conductor y fue directamente hacia el portal de mi edificio. El timbre de abajo sonó y me abalancé sobre él como una posesa para contestar.

-¿Si?.- casi jadeaba…¡Dios, que vergüenza!

-El señor Cullen me manda señorita Swan. Baje, la está esperando.

Cerré lo ojos y apreté mas el telefonillo, entre mis manos.

-Si, ahora mismo.

Colgué y cogí del perchero del recibidor un enorme abrigo de piel para el frio. Cogí también mi bolso y abrí la puerta del departamento suspirando lentamente.

"Es la hora de la verdad Isabella", me dije intentando calmar mis nervios.

Cuando la brisa impactó en mi rostro cerré los ojos y el hombre que me esperaba en el portal, de mediana edad y con una sonrisa servicial en el rostro me saludó asintiendo un poco.

-Encantado, señorita, el señor la espera dentro del coche. Pero primero, le agradecería que se pusiera esto.- Miré lo que aquel hombre me ofrecía en su mano y lo miré seria.

Era una gran y ancha lazada negra.

-Confíe en el señor Cullen ,señorita. Todo forma parte de la sorpresa.

Ví como el hombre me rodeaba y se ponía a mi espalda. La cinta se posó suavemente en mi rostro y luego acarició mis ojos para taparlos. Incomoda por la situación, me dejé guiar por el hombre que me sujetó de un hombro y me dio paso hacia dentro de la limosina.

Oí la puerta cerrarse y sentí unas manos que me rozaban para ajustarme el cinturón. Inhalé nerviosa y pude sentir el aroma embriagador de aquel sujeto.

-Respira tranquila. Soy yo.

Giré el rostro levemente para dirigirme de donde partía la voz…. Melódica, sensual…era Edward, pero algo en aquella voz había cambiado y parecía mas joven y vital.

-¿Edward?.- pregunté, seria.- Deja que te toque.

Él rió quedamente y pude sentir como su dedo acariciaba mi mejilla derecha.

-Estoy deseándo que lo hagas…pero todavía es pronto para eso. Relájate preciosa.- Oí dos toques y el coche comenzó su marcha.

El silencio era total, pero la esencia que ambos emanábamos se podía cortar claramente, Oí como suspiró un par de veces y sentí su mano acariciar la mía. Quise atraparla; pero me fue imposible ,antes de hacerlo se separó de mi y volvió a reir. Aquella situación realmente le divertía; cuando a mi me estaba poniendo literalmente de los nervios.

El coche relantizó su marcha y pude oler como nos adentrábamos en un parquing o algo parecido, al fin oí la puerta abrirse y la mano de Edward sobre la mía para guiarme hacia fuera del vehículo.

-Puedes marcharte Garret. No creo que me hagas falta en toda la noche. Pero si por algún motivo así fuera; ten el busca encendido.- La voz de Edward era tan vital, que de pronto me azotó el miedo.

-Si, señor. Le deseo un feliz año nuevo.

Oí de nuevo la musicalidad de la risa de Edward.

-Sin duda…el mejor. Igualmente, Garret.

Oí los pasos del tal Garret y la fuerza de la mano de Edward sobre mí, guiándome hacia algún lugar…el miedo se había instalado en mi cabeza y comenzaban a castañearme los dientes.

Edward paró nuestro recorrido a donde diablos fuese y me acogió entre su pecho, sintiendo su enorme frialdad.

-No tengas miedo Bella. Soy yo; Edward. Por favor.- habia escondido algo entre aquellas palabras que me calmó un poco; pero intranquila todavía, me estremecí al sentir su mano sobre mi mejilla.

-Has obrado un milagro en mi, pequeña. No temas; en unos instantes te quitaré la venda y entonces quizás; querrás marcharte y no volver a verme jamás.

No dudé en preguntar.

-¿Por qué?

-Tienes muchas preguntas ¿Verdad mi ángel?.- su voz parecía tensa y vulnerable.

-Si.- dije en un susurro.

-Todas serán contestadas; te lo prometo. Ahora ven, vamos a cenar.

Me guió hacia algún lugar y sentí como se hacía algo de claridad entre aquella banda de seda negra que envolvía mis ojos. Sentí su presencia en mi espalda y aquella venda se soltó; haciéndome daño la poca luz que mis ojos divisaban.

Estaba en una gran habitación , con una mesa redonda, intima y exquisitamente preparada. Parpadeé un par de veces para habituarme a aquella luz y entonces también ví la enorme cama adornada con una rosa semi abierta en el almohadón. Sentí como unas manos deslizaban el abrigo por mis hombros y oí la voz de aquel hombre, que me producía taquicardias cada vez que hablaba.

- Estas perfecta.- enunció.

Quise volverme y encararlo, pero mi cuerpo me lo impidió. Estaba soldada al suelo y mi corazón iba a mil, bajé la mirada y ví como unos zapatos pulcramente pulidos caminaban en torno a mí, para ponerse al frente.

-Mírame, Bella. Por favor. Mírame.- su voz me hizo alzar el rostro y entonces dí dos pasos hacia atrás completamente aterrorizada.

-¡Tú, tú, no eres " mi Edward"!.- miré a ambos lados.- Por favor…por favor…¿Dónde esta "mi Edward"?, yo tendría que estar con Edward Cullen…no contigo. ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Aquel rostro era el del chico motorizado. No era mi Edward…no lo era…

-Bella. Soy yo, Edward Cullen y éste es mi deseo de año nuevo. Bella, tranquila. Déjame que te explique.- habia afianzado mis hombros e intentaba buscar mis ojos.- Bella mi amor . Soy yo. Mírame.

Lo miré….lo miré por un largo rato y luego mis manos viajaron hacia su rostro perfecto….

-Pero" mi Edward" es viejito…aunque…

Edward rió y cerró los ojos a cada toque que le procesaba.

-La enfermedad de no conocer el amor, es la muerte Bella. Yo no lo conocí nunca; hasta que unas orbes chocolate irrumpieron en mi vida. No tienes idea de la cantidad de tiempo que he estado esperándote.

Sus ojos se abrieron y me maravillé con el color de ellos…del verde había pasado a un tono idéntico a los de Carlisle y Esme.

-Tus ojos….- susurré.- Son diferentes…

-Volvieron a ser verdes cuando la muerte casi me lleva con ella. Ahora son como toda mi existencia han sido. Una extraña mezcla de cobre y …

-miel.- puntualicé.

Edward sonrió ladeadamente y sus labios rozaron mi rostro.

-Miel es tu piel, mi amor… estoy deseando….- su labios se posaron en los míos y un suave y ligero beso me hizo alcanzar las estrellas de un solo salto. Era maravilloso…

Abrí mas la boca para que su lengua se enredara con la mía; lo estaba deseando, porque dentro de mí había comenzado a bullir una extraña necesidad de él. Él entendió la invitación y su lengua rozó la mía haciéndonos gemir a ambos y entonces algo explotó dentro de mí, porque mis instintos de leona se apoderaron de mi cuerpo y alcé mis manos para rodear su cuello y apresarlo mas junto a mi...él intentó separarse de mí, maldiciendo y riendo a la misma vez y yo me sentí como una calentorra en sus brazos.

-Humm.- se rascó la cabeza algo incómodo.- No estaba preparado para esto….tus hormonas y las recién mías recién estrenadas; son una explosiva combinación. ¿Te parece que cenemos?

Bajé la cabeza y susurré avergonzada.

-Si.

Sus dedos viajaron hasta mi mentón y alzaron mi rostro.

-No te avergüences, te aseguro que yo también tengo otro tipo de hambre y no es ésta.- dijo, señalando a la mesa. Luego sus ojos viajaron hasta el enorme lecho.- Pero primero tenemos que tener una larga charla.

Me mordí el labio inferior y caminé delante de él…

Continuará…

Nenas sé que dije que este era el ultimo pero no he hubiera sido bueno para la historia ósea que será el próximo y el epilogo…tendrán su noche de amor y también se despejaran las dudas sobre el motorizado y Reneesme

Besos y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. La historia es mía; solo mia…**

**El ultimo capitulo chicas y el siguiente, será el epilogo.**

**Gracias a todas las que me habeis acompañado en este viaje de un año. Por la paciencia y vuestra fidelidad. Besos! Nos leemos; porque creo, que alguna que otra seguirá leyendo algún que otro fic mio.**

**Ahora os dejo con el capi.**

**UN DESEO DE AÑO NUEVO.**

**Capitulo 12**

Temblaba. Lo juro. Y estaba completamente segura que no era a causa del frio ni del miedo; era por él, era por Edward. Lejos de sentir miedo por su actual estado, me reconfortó la idea de verlo joven y con una vida completa por delante.

Sus ojos de un color sumamente especial, me miraban implacables. Seguro que le inducía a leerme el pensamiento con cada uno de mis gestos. Estaba excitada por el hecho de estar allí,a solas con él en una intimidad tan abrumadora.

-Toma asiento, Bella. Debemos hablar.- Separó la silla lo bastante de la mesa para que pudiese sentarme y su aliento rozó mi cuello, haciendo que mis vellos se erizaran.

Carraspeé sin poder contenerme. Ahora sabía lo que era tener aquella bola en la garganta y no saber cómo tragarla…él alentaba todos mis sentidos…siempre lo había hecho, siendo viejito y ahora mucho más; siendo joven.

Maravillada, lo contemple de nuevo a la luz de las velas. Era tan hermoso que dolía hondo. Su belleza era tan apabullante que a cualquiera se le caerían las bragas al contemplarlo.

Una suave risilla hizo que sus labios se elevaran en una sonrisa y sus ojos se viesen empequeñecidos por este hecho. Bajé la cabeza y sentí el bochornoso rubor de mi rostro. Gracias a Dios no había la suficiente luz , para que él lo advirtiera.

Sus manos vagaron hacia una gran ensaladera tapada con una elegante y ovalada tapa de lo que parecía plata y de allí emergió un fantástico faisán con uvas y pasas.

Me miraba esperando una reacción por mi parte y yo le sonreí, imitando él mi gesto . Me sirvió con lentitud y esperé que él también se sirviera aquella exquisita vianda….pero no lo hizo.

-Tú…¿No comes?.- Pregunté ceñuda.

-Yo…sigo una dieta bastante estricta, Bella. Aliméntate. – susurró, alargando su mano y acariciando la mía, suavemente con su pulgar.

Lo miré extraña y suspiré, metiendo el primer trozo de carne en mi boca.

-Hay muchas cosas que me muero por preguntarte, pero la primera aunque te cueste imaginártelo es si tienes algo que ver con el otro Edward….

Edward. " Mi Edward" cerró los ojos y se pasó las manos por su cabello extremadamente sensual y despeinado. Se mordió el labio inferior y siseó algo que no pude entender.

-No tengo super oído, Edward. – Cogí otro pedazo de carne y lo metí en la boca de nuevo, esperando una contestación.

-No me imagino quien puede ser. No….- susurró sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Quizás es algún familiar tuyo entonces?.- pregunté masticando con el carrillo lleno de comida.

Él sonrió tibiamente y me miró de una manera que….debería estar prohibida….¡Santo Dios, siiiii! Aquel hombre era un sueño, mi sueño y justo se estaba volviendo realidad.

-Bella….Me preocupas, no estás asustada. Y sinceramente creo que deberías de estarlo. Yo…he cambiado, no soy el mismo y tú sigues aquí, conmigo. No has salido huyendo de mi lado…estoy asombrado…fascinado, diría yo.

Lo miré con calma y suspiré. Me armé de valor y saqué de mi cabeza todos los pensamientos verbalizándolos.

-Desde que te conocí, supe que había algo en tí diferente. Me sentí atrapada en tu mal humor y en tu intransigencia. Atraída sin remedio hacia tí, parándome a pensar en infinidad de ocasiones que no podía ser…tú eras un anciano y yo joven y con una vida por delante….pero dia a dia, veía que te ibas abriendo para mí, que sonreías…¡Y que decir cuando comenzaste a hablar! Entraste en mi vida arrollando la cordura Edward, y asumí lo que sentía por ti en el momento en el que me constaste tu historia, aquella historia que ha hecho que estemos sentados aquí tú yo esta noche…sólo por eso.

La expresión de Edward se volvió atormentada y frunció su ceño antes de abrir la boca.

-Hubiera sido de otra manera entonces Bella. Creo que estábamos condenados a encontrarnos…aunque yo he tenido que esperar demasiado para tenerte….para comprender lo que es el amor.

Solté el tenedor de golpe y sentí temblar mi mano. Edward se levantó y corrió hacia mí para agarrar mi muñeca y levantarme de la silla lentamente, admirando su pecho primero, luego su cuello y finalmente aquel bello y angelical rostro.

-Tú..- balbuceé.- ¿Tú me amas, realmente?.

Edward sonrió y acarició con su mano mi muñeca , siguiendo hacia mi rostro y tocándolo con una ternura infinita.

-Soy lo que ves gracias a ti. ¿Recuerdas el cuento? Aquel chico era yo ,Bella…yo he estado condenado por siglos, envejeciendo…por no sentir lo que era amar…hasta que creí que era demasiado tarde… demasiado viejo para que una muchachita se fijara en un anciano decrépito como yo era….Bella.

Recordé las palabras de aquel dia, sentados en su cama…

"_**Era un chico extraño. Un chico que creció con innumerables carencias teniendo infinidad de facilidades. Él habia adorado a su madre. La habia adorado tanto que el dia que murió pariendo al último hijo de ésta, juró entre las sabanas empapadas de sangre de ella, que haría lo que fuese para que el miedo a la muerte no lo dominara jamás.**_

_**El chico creció con el miedo de amar y ser amado . Aún tenia el peso del gran dolor . de la pérdida de su madre. A la había amado de sobremanera.**_

_**Su padre lo instigó para que hiciese una vida normal como todos los jóvenes que lo rodeaban; pero él se sabia diferente. Él no tenia una perspectiva de vida como los demás. Mientras que los demás chicos de su edad, codiciaban un buen puesto en un gran banco y una mujer bella que llevar prendida del brazo él estudiaba medicina e intentaba burlar a la muerte a como diera lugar.**_

_**Un dia; al salir de la facultad, un hombre lo esperó y dijo su nombre sin que él le hiciese ningún caso; pero al mencionar su actividad, el chico detuvo el paso y se dejó guiar por el hombre que lo habia buscado.**_

_**Aquel hombre , amable y con unos rasgos muy característicos. Sacó el tema a colación, al hablar de un fallecido escritor que habia muerto hacia pocos días. El chico se mostró reservado. Pero no fue hasta que aquel hombre le dijo que él tenia la llave para vencer a la muerte ,cuando el chico se quedó atado al lugar donde estaban conversando.**_

_**El hombre que no aparentaba mas de treinta años; decía tener mas de 400 y hablaba de una mujer que vivía con él, que superaba los 200 años. El chico no habló , solo escuchó atentamente y desligado con la vida como estaba, le dijo a aquel extraño que el quería probar en sus propias carnes esa burla a la muerte. La burla mas cruel que podia hacerle. La venganza perfecta para su madre.**_

_**El hombre intentó decirle algo; pero él se negó. Y quedaron esa misma noche, donde el hombre se alojaba. El chico estaba preparado y caminaba hacia aquella nueva etapa con una mueca sardónica en sus labios.**_

_**El hombre lo esperaba con su compañera. Era bella. Pero al igual que su compañero, habia algo antinatural en aquellos ojos y rostros. Lo agasajaron con una buena cena y siendo unos magníficos comensales. Al terminar quisieron explicarle las desventajas de aquella chanza a la parca. Él no quiso escuchar y rogó que lo lo invistiera en aquel dulce secreto. El hombre se acercó a él y solo notó como sus dientes afilados, traspasaron su carne para cernirse en las mas absoluta oscuridad. Pero aquello solo fue un momento. El dolor lo apresó de tal manera que durante instantes de absoluta locura, rezó para morir junto a su madre y mitigar aquel dolor llameante que lo consumía segundo a segundo. No supo si fueron horas o días. Pero cuando todo acabó se sintió mas ligero y su cuerpo habia cambiado.**_

_**La pareja de esposos lo vieron emerger de aquel letargo de dolor con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios y lo acogieron como un verdadero hijo. Pero él ya no era el mismo, su hambre no era la misma y sus necesidades tampoco. Los años pasaron y se unieron a él un hombre y una mujer que se emparejaron a lo largo de las décadas. Él en su absoluta soledad, se veía solo y con alguna dulce muchacha que le calentase la cama alguna noche. No sentía lo que era el amor, porque todo aquello se lo llevó su madre.**_

_**A lo largo de las décadas, de los siglos. Comenzó a notar que envejecía lentamente. Quiso preguntar a su mentor porque le ocurría esto. Pero algo en su interior se lo clamaba a gritos. El amor vence a la muerte. Es lo único que la vence, que supera todas las barreras. El chico no lo habia entendido hasta ese momento. Pero ya era tarde. Su cuerpo se estaba marchitando por que la parca no habia sido burlarla totalmente. Se reiría de él y de su negro corazón incapacitado para amar. Envejecería y moriría sin conocer lo único que tenia valor en una existencia. El amor verdadero. Aquel que todo lo cura. Aquel que todo lo vence. El amor es lo único inmortal.- Edward me miraba intensamente ; estaba completamente enterrada en aquel mar verde….**_

**Estaba llorando. Me limpié las mejillas rápidamente y no depegué la mirada de Edward ni un solo instante.**

**-¿Ya está? Él…Él…¿no conoció el amor? ¿Es una fábula o algo por estilo Edward?**

**-No. No es una fábula. Es un cuento. Y no acaba aquí. Si gano, te explicaré el final.**

**Sonreí.**

**-Creo que ganaras. Es la historia mas bonita que he oído hasta ahora.**

**-Espero ganar.**

Me separé de él abruptamente y comencé a jadear de puro terror. Me llevé una mano a la garganta y quise correr de allí…alejarme de aquel ser que debía de tener más de cien años…porque si era cierto lo que Edward me había explicado en aquella historia, él era un ser demoniaco, inmortal…que se alimentaba de sangre para seguir con vida. Casi me desmayo cuando la verdad cayó encima de mí como un balde de agua fría.

-Bella.- me urgió con los rasgos teñidos de dolor.- No huyas de mí, yo….te amo y si no quieres verme jamás lo comprenderé, pero no me niegues la verdad, porque la he escondido durante demasiado tiempo. Tú eres la primera y la única conocedora de mi amor, pues este sentimiento tan puro y verdadero tiene una flor originaria y esa eres tú… Bella, por favor.- gimió.- No me abandones sin tan siquiera haberme escuchado….

Comencé a llorar. ¿Aquello que era? ¡Se suponía que debía de vivir un sueño…un deseo, no una maldita pesadilla! Miré a Edward con los ojos cargados de lágrimas…casi no lo veía y me dolía el hecho de saber tanta verdad.

Sus brazos me cobijaron y comencé a gimotear adolorida en su pecho. Lo abracé con fuerza y me rendí al estar entre aquel cuerpo fuerte y duro, susurrando palabras sin sentido que ni yo misma sabía porque pronunciaba.

-Quiero que me sueltes.- gemí, sin mirarlo y pegándome más a su pecho ,si cabía.- Yo quiero soltarme…pero no puedo...¡Arghh!.- gemí con un dolor inmenso.- Yo también te amo Edward …te amo desde aquí.- me separé de él y cogí con fuerza la tela del suave vestido que me había regalado. Estrujando el centro del pecho; justo en el corazón.- Y aunque seas el mismo demonio no me veo con fuerzas de marcharme sin besarte, sin….

No terminé de hablar. Sus labios no me dejaron hacerlo.

Fue un beso ciego. Su gesto atormentado y vulnerable me hizo abarcar su rostro con ambas manos y acercarlo más hacia mí. Nos devorábamos literalmente y antes de darme cuenta me había alzado entre sus brazos y caminaba sin despegar los ojos de los míos.

Noté la suave y mullida cama en mi espalda y me limpié las lágrimas que todavía reposaban en mis mejillas. Él con gesto serio, comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin dejar de mirar mis ojos ni un segundo.

Mi cuerpo era dueño de tantos sentimientos que no sabía por cual revelarme, pero si había uno fiero y salvaje, era la loca idea de entregarme a Edward entera, sin complejos…sus ojos abrasadores parecían leerme el pensamiento y su boca apresó su labio inferior como si su hambre fuera tan demandante como la mía. Dios estaba seriamente poseída. Hacia unos minutos que quería saltar de allí, despavorida y en aquellos momentos donde quería saltar era encima de Edward .

Con el torso descubierto hincó una rodilla a mi lado y quedamos a la misma altura, mirándonos con insistencia.

-Mía….serás mía por fín. Lo sé.- enunció con deje ronco antes de rozar mis labios con sus dientes y hacerme tragar su propio aliento dulce, embriagador….

Sentí sus manos, con enorme pericia alcanzar la estrecha cremallera del vestido y bajarla mientras que ambos nos devorábamos. Se separó de mí, para observar como el vestido caía de mi torso y admiró mis pechos, cubiertos con un exquisito sujetador. Gimió antes de pasear su lengua por mi cuello, clavícula y finalmente por donde la tela del sujetador se acababa, sintiendo como sus dedos agiles rozaban la parte trasera de mi espalda y un suave click me despojó de aquella prenda ,sintiendo como sus manos expertas acariciaban mis pechos algo pequeños para sus manos.

-Santo Dios, Bella…eres perfecta.- jadeó antes de llevarse aquella parte de mi anatomía a la boca y comenzar a succionar con delicadeza. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Perdida en un mar de sensaciones y acaricié sus hombros desnudos haciendo que ambos nos recostáramos en el gran lecho.

Los besos de Edward cubrieron cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Descubriendo paraísos que yo creía muertos en mi cuerpo, lamiendo y devorando cada parte íntima de mí, como si estuviese sediento.

-Te amo tanto, Bella.- jadeo tanteando mi entrada con determinación.- Realmente, este era mi deseo de año nuevo, mi amor. Hacerte míaaaaa.- se zambulló en mí de golpe y sin contemplaciones, dándome unos segundos para seguir respirando. Aquello dolía, dolía mucho, pero era tanto el placer que me estaba brindando aquella noche Edward; que aquel dolor era insignificante.

Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro y sentí sus labios recorrer los míos, tierno.

-Tranquilo.- susurré.- Pasará. Dame un minuto.

Me miró con detenimiento, encima de mí con el rostro tenso por el placer y el cabello despeinado por aquel clima que nos envolvía y erguí levemente la cabeza para apoderarme nuevamente de sus labios.

- Por favor….- gemí al sentir como se movía ligeramente y causaba espasmos de placer en mi interior.

Sonrió y elevó su torso del mío para afianzarse con sus poderosas manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo sobre el colchón, embistiendo cada vez con más fuerza y determinación nuestras caderas hasta que el clímax nos derrumbó de una manera tal ,que creí morir antes de perderme en aquella espiral de fuego y vértigo.

Levantó el rostro enterrado en mi clavícula cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron. Sonrió y besó con suavidad mi nariz.

-Nunca en mi existencia he sido más feliz, Bella. Te debo todo lo que soy, todo lo que seré a partir de ahora.

-¿Y que serás a partir de ahora?.- pregunté mirando sus ojos extraños, pero perfectos.

-tu compañero, tu…novio…no sé…

Reí nerviosa y paseé una mano por su rostro juguetona.

-Debes explicarme como te alimentas, me debes todavía infinidad de explicaciones…pero no te temo, sé que no me harías daño…lo sé.- espeté seria, mirando su rostro preocupado.

-Si no te importa, me gustaría que esta noche la pasáramos aquí, entre estas cuatro paredes…anhelo seguir descubriendo tu asombroso cuerpo, Hummmm, lleno de secretos maravillosos.- susurró juguetón, lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.- Quiero sentirte de nuevo…ha sido maravilloso, estar conectados…así, los dos.

Me escabullí entre sus brazos y me levanté de la cama para castigarlo con mi desnudez. Él me miró con ansias y comenzó a perseguirme con una velocidad sobrehumana. Estuve perdida entre sus brazos a los breves segundos, pero unos enormes golpes en la puerta hicieron que detuviéramos nuestros juegos.

-¡Abrid!¡ Papá! ¡Abrid ¡.—aquella voz me puso los pelos de punta. Miré a Edward y él alcanzó sus pantalones y caminó hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

Un silencio siniestro se alojó en el ambiente y recogí la sabana para tapar mi desnudez. Al alzar la vista tenía a Edward delante de mí con rostro frio , a el chico motorizado y la adolescente Reneesme.

-Hemos llegado tarde, Nessi….

La muchacha me miró de arriba abajo y caminó hacia mí. Elevó la mano y la sostuvo encima de mi vientre liso y tapado.

-Si….ya estamos dentro de ella Edward. Este viaje….todo…ha sido para nada.

Edward caminó hacia mí con urgencia y me arropó entre sus brazos , miró a los chicos con una curiosidad insana….aquellos rasgos, tan parecidos a él ….tan parecidos a los míos propios…

-Mamá volverá a morir, Nessi….y papá nos abandonará para siempre por ser los culpables…

Edward y yo nos miramos y aquellos chicos desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Fin.

Ahhhh….no sufráis…el epilogo es muy revelador…..y emotivo…para nada finales de mierda que te hacen moquear hasta la saciedad. Ok?  
Final Feliz asegurado!


	13. Chapter 13

**Y llegó el final…**

**.. de nuevo agradezco vuestra confianza y respeto. Besos mis queridas/os amigas/os y seguro nos leeremos en cualquier otro mic de mi autoría.**

**Un Deseo De Año Nuevo.**

**Un silencio siniestro se alojó en el ambiente y recogí la sabana para tapar mi desnudez. Al alzar la vista tenía a Edward delante de mí con rostro frio , a el chico motorizado y la adolescente Reneesme.**

**-Hemos llegado tarde, Nessi….**

**La muchacha me miró de arriba abajo y caminó hacia mí. Elevó la mano y la sostuvo encima de mi vientre liso y tapado.**

**-Si….ya estamos dentro de ella Edward. Este viaje….todo…ha sido para nada.**

**Edward caminó hacia mí con urgencia y me arropó entre sus brazos , miró a los chicos con una curiosidad insana….aquellos rasgos, tan parecidos a él ….tan parecidos a los míos propios…**

**-Mamá volverá a morir, Nessi….y papá nos abandonará para siempre por ser los culpables…**

**Edward y yo nos miramos y aquellos chicos desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado allí.**

…**.**

**Epílogo.**

**Edward había repetido las mismas palabras que el chico motorizado. Exactamente las mismas. Carlisle había fruncido el ceño y nos condujo a una sala privada dentro del Hospital General donde trabajaba.**

**-¿Decís que los chicos eran parecidos a vosotros?.- preguntó mirando a Edward insistentemente.**

**Edward asintió y me recogió la cintura entre sus manos expertas. Después de haber vivido la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida, todo se habíaa eclipsado con la llegada de aquellos muchachos y aquellas palabras extrañas que enunciaron.**

**-Sé que es una locura Bella, pero como ves a veces las locuras también pueden hacerse realidad…no hay nada mas que mirar a Edward, pensamos que todo estaba perdido con respecto a él y entonces apareciste tú, justo en el momento crítico. – Carlisle se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza y suspiró fuertemente.- Seguro me tildáis de demente, pero tengo la firme sospecha que esos dos chicos son vuestros hijos…hijos que han venido de un futuro lejano para impedir algo, quizás que el no quedarte embarazada Bella…**

**Edward y yo nos miramos y él se quedó paralizado por unos momentos.**

**-Pero eso no puede ser posible….¿O si?.- susurré.**

**-Bella. ¿Puedes decirme donde en todo esto empieza la realidad y acaba la fantasía? Somos vampiros, seres muertos que se supone que no podemos procrear con los de nuestra misma especie…pero se saben de leyendas. Íncubos que han yacido con humanas y se han quedado en cinta, muriendo ellas al dar a luz a la criatura….**

**Las frases de los chicos ahora tenían para mí y seguro que para Edward mas sentido que nunca. Nos miramos a los ojos y él besó mi frente con lentitud y ardor.**

**-No te preocupes, preciosa, no voy a perderte. No, después todo lo que he pasado para encontrarte.-Recogida entre sus brazos, me estremecí y la verdad cayó encima de mis hombros como una losa pesada y rígida. **

**Tanto Nessie como Edward, eran mis hijos, hijos que habían nacido del amor que Edward y yo nos había profesado aquella noche. Algo hermoso que había nacido de mi cuerpo y nos había unido muchísimo mas que el tiempo o el espacio. Nuestro amor se había hecho carne y habíamos creado a dos seres maravillosos.**

**Me tensé en los brazos de Edward. Lo poco que sabía de él era su naturaleza de no muerto. Un vampiro que saciaba su hambre con la sangre de animales que cazaban. **

**Aunque por muy extraño que parezca, siento que conozco al hombre que me abraza desde toda mi vida. Como si estos ojos que me miran con preocupación me hubieran observado toda la vida, siguiendo mi evolución a lo largo de los años….me escondí en el hueco de su clavícula y aspiré profundamente su aroma para evadirme de toda aquella verdad que me aplastaba.**

**-Debíamos….deberíamos de dejar pasar unos días. Bella en efecto puede haber quedado embarazada Edward. Si en efecto lo está ya obraríamos en consecuencia.**

**-¿En consecuencia?.- pregunté volviendo mi rostro al vampiro de cabello color rubio.- No quiero que obréis con consecuencia de nada…he visto a esos muchachos, incluso he hablado con ellos. No puedo….no quiero …**

**-Bella.- esta vez fue Edward el que habló.- No voy a permitir perderte después de haberte encontrado. Entiéndeme , por favor.**

**-No.**

**Me separé de él y comencé a llorar. **

**Edward no había interactuado con aquellos muchachos como lo había hecho yo. Mi chico motorizado había hecho de gran ayuda, salvándome de Mike, el primo de Angela aquella noche o siguiendo mis pasos como si fuese un ángel de la guardia. Y aquel dia en que me encontré a Nessie acompañada por él en centro comercial, como me acompañaron a casa, y me ayudaron…podía recordar sus ojos cada vez que miraban, lo hacían con un tremendo y inmortal amor.**

**-No puedo permitir que me dejes, Bella.**

**Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Edward antes de marcharse.**

**Carlisle me devolvió a casa en un taxi y allí me harté de llorar hasta que comprendí las palabras del ser que mas amaba en la tierra. Él no me iba a dejar llevar a término aquel embarazo, si en realidad estaba preñada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward Pov.**

**Mi niña, mi ninfa. La mujer que he soñado durante toda mi larga existencia encontrar.**

**Miro lo poco que queda de ella y se me retuerce el estómago, retomando mi muy lejana humanidad.**

**¿Por qué huyó de mí aquella noche? ¿Por qué tuvimos que encontrarla cuando ya era demasiado tarde para poder sacar las dos " cosas" que la estaban matando?**

**Si vientre hinchado está lleno de cardenales, hematomas que me duelen tanto, como a ella misma. Su rostro con vida es cetrino y sus labios, que algún dia fueron sonrosados y bellos, ahora están agrietados y resecos.**

**Apenas recobra la conciencia, es un bulto con extremidades huesudas que roza el horror.**

**Su respiración irregular nos tiene a todos en un estado de ansiedad que no conocíamos desde que yo dejé de ser anciano.**

**Mi Bella me había salvado de las garras de la muerte con su amor desinteresado y yo…había recobrado la confianza en la humanidad y en el amor. El amor que nunca esperé conseguir porque mi corazón estaba muerto…y ahora lo comprendo. Esperaba por ella, por aquel corazón que en esos instantes se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.**

**Había elegido tenerlos, marchándose durante apenas cuatro semanas. Pero el embarazo era demasiado doloroso y ella estaba extremadamente aterrorizada. Esto había ocurrido hacia dos semanas y Bella con seis semanas de embarazo estaba a punto de llegar a término su estado gestacional. La vida de mi mujer pendía de un hilo y yo clamaba al cielo la visita de aquellos dos muchachos que en aquel momento vivían en el vientre de mi amada.**

**No aparecieron, y he perdido las esperanzas.**

**He llegado a la conclusión que llegaron hasta Bella con la firme idea de apartarla de mí, o por lo menos aislar en el tiempo lo máximo nuestro encuentro. Aquel deseo nunca se hubiera realizado y yo no la hubiese dejado embarazada. **

**Ella había elegido tenerlos, porque los amaba y amaba lo que habíamos tenido ambos. Nuestro amor se había saltado toda clase de leyes naturales y nuestros hijos estaban allí para revelarlo.**

**-Edward.- la voz de Carlisle me despegó de aquel llanto de dolor mental.- Hay unas personas que quieren hablar contigo.**

**Levanté mi cuerpo del enorme sillón que había depositado Carlisle al lado de la cama de Bella y caminé hacia la salida con la cabeza baja.**

**Bajé las escaleras como un autómata y Carlisle a mi lado no dijo ni media palabra.**

**-Edward…**

**Esme; la que a efectos prácticos era mi madre estaba sentada frente a mí, y dos personas que la acompañaban giraron sus cabezas para observarme. **

**¡Dios mio! ¡Eran ellos!**

**Los chicos. Edward y Nessi; los mellizos que en aquellos momentos vivía en el vientre de mi Bella.**

**Me quedé parado; en estado de Shock, los chicos me miraron con seriedad y se acercaron lentamente hacia mí. Cuando elevé los ojos tanto Esme como Carlisle se habían evaporado.**

**-Hola.- dijo la chica.**

**Mi vista viajó hacia su larga melena, el color de su cabello era exactamente igual que el mío y los ojos…los ojos eran los de ella, los de mi Bella. No pude evitar sonreir al contemplarla y un enorme amor me inundó el corazón. **

**-Hola.- le respondí, haciendo que se arrojara a mis brazos y comenzara a gemir.**

**-Oh, papá…lo siento, lo siento tanto…..intentamos apartar a mamá de ti el tiempo indicado, pero no pudimos…no lo hicimos, ella está condenada…¿no es así?**

**No contenté, ellos ya sabían lo que ocurriría. Edward aún estaba apartado y con la vista echada en el suelo. Abrazado a mi muchacha pude recordar cuando Bella me preguntó si era familiar de aquel chico que tanto se parecía a mí…¡Mi Dios, si tan solo lo hubiera imaginado! Pero imaginarse aquello era de auténticos locos.**

**-Ella está llena de amor, Nessie. Es la única manera que tiene de profesaros ese amor tan enorme….**

**-Nos abandonarás…- la voz de mi hijo retumbó en los oídos.- No podrás recuperarte de esto y nos dejaras…hemos hecho este largo viaje para que por lo menos vosotros estuvieseis juntos aunque nosotros no naciéramos nunca…pero ha sido imposible. No se puede alterar el destino y vuestro destino era amaros esa noche y que mamá decidiera tenernos…**

**-¿Yo…os abandonaré? Pregunté soltando delicadamente a Nessie y caminado hacia Edward.**

**-Si. Tu dolor era demasiado grande. Demasiado.- sentenció con la mandíbula apretada mi hijo.- Pero hemos venido para intentar una cosa….no se pierde nada, tan solo es una pequeña esperanza.**

**-Suéltalo.- susurré.**

**El muchacho se acercó y me miró a los ojos intensamente. **

**- Mamá puede vivir para siempre, ser como tú…como nosotros.**

**-¿Pero? Vosotros dos no lograrías superar ese cambio, la sangre nueva os mataría**

**-No. También llevamos tu sangre. Inténtalo. Salva a mamá. Muérdela, inféctala con tu ponzoña…no hay nada que perder…si no lo haces ahora, nosotros nos abriremos paso a través de su carne y la mataremos igualmente. No tendremos bastante espacio en el canal del parto….**

**Me llevé una mano a la cabeza y tiré de mi cabello con desesperación.**

**-¿Has hablado esto con Carlisle?**

**El muchacho asintió y yo no tuve ni una maldita duda mas. Era todo o nada. Perderla o tenerla siempre a mi lado, como siempre quise. Junto a aquellos dos muchachos que habían viajado en el tiempo y en el espacio para salvarnos de esa condena….de la condena del desamor y la desesperación de no poder estar juntos. ¿Qué podría perder, si ya lo tenía todo perdido?**

**Caminé de nuevo por aquellas escaleras y abrí la habitación donde mi mujer se hallaba sedada….. Toqué aquel vientre abultado y sonreí con ternura. Los ojos de ella se abrieron unos segundos y pudo apreciar aquel toque.**

**-Edward…- susurró, emitir una sola palabra parecía cortarle las cuerdas vocales.**

**-Te amo.- le dije, transmitiéndole todo aquel amor que llevaba en mi alma.- te amo tanto….**

**Ella sonrió y una lágrima inmensa se deslizó por su rostro llegando a su cuello.**

**Busqué el calor de aquella vena que latía irregular y besé aquella zona antes de abrir mi boca y apretar. Noté como los brazos delicados de Bella intentaron zafarse, pero era imposible…estaba demasiado débil y yo era demasiado fuerte…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Años Después….**

**-¡Nessie, no le tires a Edward del pelo!**

**Bella había salido al jardín, vivíamos en una zona idílica de Ohiho. Carlisle y Esme nos habían abandonado durante una temporada. Se habían marchado hacia Canadá con Rosalie y Emmet. Según ellos, nosotros estábamos en plena luna de miel y les incomodaba de alguna manera que no pudiésemos tener intimidad.**

**Los niños dormían, pero nosotros no lo hacíamos y teníamos todas las noches para amarnos en silencio…hacíamos el amor de manera apremiante a veces y algunas otras con el alma en cada empuje.**

**Después de convertirla, el parto se aceleró y fueron mis dos hijos junto con Carlisle los que me ayudaron a traerlos al mundo. Bella en pleno transito no se enteró de nada…o eso nos ha dicho.**

**Tampoco recuerda a los muchachos, aunque no dudó en los nombres cuando finalmente despertó a los tres días de su cambio a la inmortalidad.**

**Cuando miro a mis hijos me siento orgulloso de ellos. Hicieron lo posible por darnos otra oportunidad. La oportunidad que ahora estábamos viviendo junto con ellos. **

**Bella sonríe siempre y al contemplarla siento que mi corazón se hincha de dicha. La amo tanto que dudo poder vivir sin ella…y entonces las palabras de mi hijo adulto vienen a mí como una cascada…**

**-¿Qué piensas mi vida?.- La voz y los brazos de Bella me asaltaron por la espalda y noté como su rostro se pegaba a ésta.**

**-En tí, en mi…en los niños.- le dije con plena sinceridad.**

**-Pronto será navidad.- me dijo con calma, sin despegarse de mí.- Quiero que venga papá con Sue.**

**-Lo que tu quieras hermosa.- dije cerrando los ojos y sintiendo toda la longitud de su cuerpo sobre el mío.**

**-Edward….**

**Sus brazos me soltaron y giré mi cuerpo para mirarla, para bebérmela entera…estaría sediento de ella toda la vida…estoy seguro.**

**-Dime…- acaricié sus labios con los míos y ella suspiró.**

**-Deseo….- sus labios se apartaron de los míos y viajaron hacia mi oído, susurrando.- Me gustaría…recordar aquella noche…aquel deseo…el deseo de año nuevo.**

**Su rostro se quedó allí inmóvil y yo la elevé para cargarla sobre mi hombro. Nessie se puso en medio de mi camino y elevó una ceja sonriendo.**

**-¿Yo también quiero que me lleves así, papa, yo también!**

**Fruncí el ceño y miré a mi hija de mala gana.**

**-No mira, Nessie, ve a jugar con Edward que ahora volvemos tu madre y yo…**

**-No, papá…yo también quiero jugar…¡anda papi, por fa…!**

**La risa de Bella me contagió y la puse de nuevo en el suelo, nos miramos ambos y acto seguido miramos a nuestra hija que estaba machada de barro y con un osito descabezado en la mano.**

**-Juguemos entonces…..Edward, ven cariño.- llamó Bella a nuestro hijo.**

**El pequeño Edward llegó hacia su madre y se tiró sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas, Nessi lo imitó y me tiré al suelo para hacer ver que me había tumbado….**

**Riendo nos miramos mi mujer y yo con los ojos llenos de ilusión y dicha.**

**-Este es nuestro mayor regalo…y todo por ese estupendo deseo de año nuevo, amor.- Las palabras de Bella se hincaron en mi alma y en lo más hondo de mi corazón.**

**FIN.**

**BUENO ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJERAIS QUE OS HA PARECIDO LA HISTORIA. **

**GRACIAS POR TODO Y OS ESPERO EN OTRA DE MIS LOCAS IDEAS.**

**BESOS Y REITERO LO DICHO**

**GRACIAS.**

**SISTERCULLEN.**


End file.
